Teen Wolf 4
by AssassinNovice72
Summary: Dun... dun... DUUUUN. Snap! Kate Argent back from the dead, new enemies and allies appear, and Derek is loosing wolf! No, what will happen to our gang now. find out in the latest season of Teen wolf 4!
1. Dark Moon

It's been two months since Derek went missing, the supernatural gang followed the trial of his kidnapper and they were lead to Mexico. Odd, but okay. Let the hunt for Derek Hale, Alice McCall's mate Begin!

~8~8~8~

Stiles wore his casual clothing, Lydia wore her usual short dress, coat and heels, Alice wore black tights, a white tank-top, one of Derek's jackets, her hair tied into a high ponytail, along with black knee high boots, her knife tuck away and the katana, (the one Harmony gave Alice as a parting gift) strap onto her back, covered with a black cloth. They all stood together, looking around the small town. "This doesn't seem so bad." Stiles states, Alice shook her head. "It's not the town, it's the plan." Lydia states, "What's wrong with the plan?" Stiles asks her, "Stiles, this could be the most insane plan we've come up with, you are aware of that, right?" Alice asks of him.

"I'll aware, it's not our best." he admits, "We are going to die." Lydia states, Alice sighs and they started to walk, "Are you saying that as a banshee or just being pessimistic?" Stiles asks her, "I'm saying it as a person, who doesn't want to die." she states, "Okay, would you mind restricting any talk of death to actual banshee predictions." he states, "This plan is stupid and we're going to die." she sarcastically throws out. "Oh, thank you." he throws out. "Oi, love-birds, save the chit chat for later, right now, we have to go and save my boyfriend." Alice states.

Lydia looks at her, "You're just mad, because you couldn't have sex with him." she states, "I won't lie, fucking hunters had to go break in to the loft and ruin it, so yes I'm very angry right now." she growls, the two look at her, "Don't you remember what happen?" Stiles asks her, she sighs and ran her hand over her hair, "No, it's a huge blank. I've tried and it's not been easy."

~8~8~8~

As the night, the three walk and they reach a guarded door, Lydia asks them in Spanish, the man shook his head, they sigh and then Alice reaches into her back pocket and pulls out a tarot card with a skull on it and show it to them, he looks at her then back the camera. She looks up at the camera and shows the tarot card, the door clicks open. The three then walks into the hallway, Alice took a deep breath and walks down with a serious look in her eyes, the two follow after her. They then walk into a club with everyone partying and have a good time.

Alice scans the crowd then looks up at the DJ, she narrows her eyes at the man not far from the DJ; it was the one that attack her and Derek in the loft, she growls a little, Lydia looks at her and grabs her arm, "Alice, focus on the plan." she tells her, she looks at Lydia and stole one more glare at the hunter and walks with the two and stood at the bar. Then three drinks were given to them, they exchange looks, Stiles went to pay, but two hands went set on Alice's shoulders. "No. On the house, Most American teenagers don't cross down the border to refuse a drink." the man states, "We didn't come here for the drinks." Alice states. Then reaches into her pocket and drops a bullet shell into her drink, it was mark with a skull.

She then turns, pressing her elbows to the bar and looks at him as her eyes flash a bright neon red. "You have something that I want and I won't take 'No' for an answer." she threatens him, he gulps down his fears of the young teen.

~8~8~8~

Lydia and Stiles sat in the two chairs as Alice stood behind them, arms cross and had an annoy look on her face. As the leader of the Calaveras; Arya Calaveras sat on the other side of the desk, ripping the sewed thread of the cloth. "Severo hate this kind of music. Me? I've always loved the music of youth. This kind especially." she states, Lydia and Stiles sat uneasy as Alice was fazed at all, "We're here for Derek." Lydia spoke up, "Is that so?" Arya states, "We know you have him." Alice growls, Arya looks at the young Alpha. "We've heard that you can be bought." Lydia states, then Stiles puts down fives stacks of thousands on the table. "That's 50,000 for Derek." he states.

Arya then sets her tool and fabric down on the table, "Now. Where does a teenage boy get money like this? Japaneses mafia?" she jokes, then the hunters in the roof cock there guns, Alice stood still her hand to the handle of her blade. Then Arya leans forward a bit. "Not smart to come alone." she tells them, Alice chuckles, removing her hand from her blade. Everyone, but Lydia and Stiles, who were smirking, look at Alice. "What makes you think we were dumb enough to come alone?"

~8~8~8~

Back at the party, dancing among the people, a part of blue eyes flash in the crowd; Maila Tata, the werecoyote.

Sitting that the bench, a part of orange eyes flash; Kira Yukimura, the thunder kitsune.

~8~8~8~

"You brought two wolves into my home?" Arya eyes Alice, Lydia looks at Stiles. "We brought Alphas." he states, Alice eyes glowed bright neon red.

~8~8~8~

At the far end of the bar of the club, eyes glowed red; Scott McCall, the true Alpha. He steps out of the dark corner and watches as hunter walk through the crowd.

Maila dances carefree, but remain fully aware, "Something's happening." Kira tells her as she ran up to Maila, "I know." she tells her, brushing away a stain of her hair. "What do we do?" Kira asks her, "Blend in." Maila states, Kira just looks at her, "Dance with me, dumbass." Maila plainly puts, "Oh." Kira mumbles and started to dance.

Maila watches her dance horribly, she bites her nails, trying not to laugh. Kira shrugs, but Maila decides to take it up a few notches, she reaches over, grabbing Kira's waist and pulls her against her, they then started to dance very close to each other, touching, laughing, tossing their hair, manage to catch everyone attention and they all dance around the fox and coyote.

~8~8~8~

Arya step from the table ans looks outside the window, "My friends, I don't think you're aware of your poor timing, do you know what the dark moon is?" sh asks them. "The part of a lunar phase, when the moon is visible in the sky." Lydia states. "But do you know what's it's meaning?" she turns to them, "Some people say it's a time reflection or grief." Lydia states, Arya stood behind her chair, gripping it. "Grief and loss, mija. I wonder why, when you and your friends who have suffered so much loss, would risk again for someone like Derek Hale." she states.

Alice snares at her, fangs showing and eyed glowed red. Arya looks at her, Stiles looks at Alice then back at Arya. "Because we don't like to lose and that he is Alice's mate, so yeah." Stiles states. Then the radio goes of. The bartender spoke in Spanish, "Front door. Clear. South clear." then the man looks at his radio. "North?" he asks, but no response.

~8~8~8~

At the North corridor, the man laid unconscious on the ground, then Scott walks over to the radio, kneels down and picks it up. "Stiles. Take ten off the table." Scott orders him.

~8~8~8~

Stiles didn't bother to hesitate and took a stack of the table and pocketed it into his jacket. "Maybe you should just take the deal." Lydia tells her, Arya just laughs at her, "While I'm keen to follow the warning of a banshee, I'm going to have to decline." the hunter tells her, then Alice leans forward against the table, placing her hands against the surface.

"Then how about I make you a deal, one that you are so keen on wanting." Alice states, Arya arch her eyebrow. Then Alice raise up one finger, "And to add as a bonus, you get to hear a Supreme Alpha scream in painful agony."

~8~8~8~

Back at the club, a hunter had a gun out and follow walks into the crowd, pushing and shoving people out of the way. Kira notices him as Maila notices the other hunter coming up behind Kira. "Ready?" Maila asks her, Kira pulled out her nun-chucks, press a button and making them light up, then they both turn to their opponents.

The hunter aim his gun at Maila, but she knocks his hand back, grabbing his jacket, pulls him up into the air and slams him on the ground, he tries to aim his gun again but, she grips his wrist and right hooks him across the face, knocking him out. Kira flips her nun-chucks, blinding the woman from the light, she then hits the hunter across the belly, unsettling her balance and right across the face, knocking her out cold.

The last hunter had his gun out, then Scott charges at him, slamming him against the beam. He went to aim his gun at Scott, but the young Alpha grips wrist then his throat and throws him at the wall, leaving a dent in it and the hunter hits the ground, out cold. He then looks at the other two, nods at them and they took off downstairs, Scott closes the door quietly behind him and searches for Derek.

~8~8~8~

"Alright, come on, just give us Derek. You don't want him anyway, have you notice what a downer he is, no sense of humor, poor conversationalist." he points out, Lydia and Alice nod, agreeing with him. "Come on, just take the money." he states, Alice then locks eyes with her, "You don't know do you. You have no idea where he is or why he was even taken. But right now I'm willing to help you so you can help me, I want my boyfriend back and if I don't find him until the next full moon, things will go down." Alice warns her, Arya looks at her.

"You dare threaten me in my own home?" Alice looks out the corner of her eye and saw the electric rod ready. Then she turns her glare back at Arya, "I wasn't threatening you, it was a promise and I intend to keep my promises." Alice states, Arya raise her hand, the man that was slowing towering over Alice stop and back off. Then she took the radio, "Severo, show them how the Calaveras negotiate." she orders then looks back at Alice and smiles. "It seem you can help me after all, Alice McCall."

~8~8~8~

Scott, Maila and Kira walk down the hallway and a white smoke comes out of the vents. Then it filled the room, "Wolfsbane, it's wolfsbane. Kira, Kira get out of here." Scott shouts as he and Maila cough and crumble to the ground. Kira who was uneffected by the poison went to leave, "Kira, look out... look out!" Scott shout, she was stop by a hunter, she swung her nun-chucks around, but then was knock out cold by the butt of the gun.

Scott's vision blurred as he saw Kira crumble to the ground, then Arya walks in front of them, "Someone whose been an Alpha for only a few months should be careful when facing a hunter of 40 years." Arya warns them. Scott just looks up at her, panting. "All we want is Derek." Scott states, she smiles down at him. "My lobito, you are a long way from home." she avoids his question.

He then realizes something, "You don't know where he is either." he states, Arya smiles drops them she press the rod against his chest, Scott roars at the top of his lung, shaking the building and collapse to ground.

~Flashback~

 ** _"Okay how long has it been?" Stiles asks Scott as the walk in along with Lydia, finding Alice with a ice pack press to the back of her neck. "Weeks he hasn't got back to any of my text." Scott states. Lydia walks next to Alice, moving the Ice pack a bit and seeing her healed skin. "Still have that headache?" she asks her, Alice looks at her, "Yeah, it's been like this for weeks, and I know Derek would always answer my text or calls. But something was wrong." Alice states._**

 ** _"Does Derek always return your text?" Stiles asks Scott. "Once, definitely once, but this time, as Alice said, it felt different. So I went to the loft, the alarm was on, everything look good. But not only did I find Alice pass out on the ground with claw marks in the back of her neck, but these." Scott sets a canister down, Stiles reaches in and pulls out a shot gun shell. "When I showed the picture to Deaton, he said that it was the mark of a family of hunters based out in Mexico. The Calaveras." Scott states. Alice shot him a look, "The Calaveras, shit." Alice mumbles, Lydia looks at her. "Alice, do you know them?" the three look at her, "Not personality, but from what Rosalie and Matthew told me, they held Derek and Peter captive, hoping to find a she-wolf, it wasn't me or Cora, like when maybe they attack me and Derek in the loft. Maybe... the she-wolf attack them and took my memories of her identity, fucking bitch." she groans._**

 ** _"You don't think they killed him do they?" Stiles asks, Alice stiffens with anger, "They better not or they're going to have a reason to hate and hunt me." she growls, Scott looks at her. "Sorry, this has been happening to me when Derek went missing." Alice states, "Must be the whole mate thing." Stiles states, he shrugs, "Possible." she states. "I honestly don't know, that why she's here." Scott looks at Lydia._**

 ** _She looks at him and then he pushes the canister to her. She sighs, took the canister and grabs a whole hand full of shells, then drops them on the table, hearing gunshots, Derek shouting and Alice screaming Derek's name. Then everything went silent, "Lydia, is he dead?" Stiles asks her. "No. but I'm not sure he's alive either" she answers, the three looks at her. "What does that mean?" Alice asks her in shock. "I don't know. There's something not right, I just... I don't know." she states, Alice nods at her and sighs. Scott rubs her back._**

 ** _"So if the Calaveras have him, how do we find them?" Stiles asks, Alice looks over at the bullet shell, then Scott grips it, they both look the engraving. And both said. "Mexico."_**

~End of Flashback~

Scott opens hie eyes and saw Kira looming over him, "He's awake, guys, he's awake." she states then Maila and Stiles loom over him. "Scott you okay?" Stiles asks him. Scott groans and sat up, Kira and Stiles kneels down beside him, "They don't have him, they don't have Derek." he states.

"We know, but right now they got Lydia and Alice." Kira tells him, "Lydia, my sister? What would they want with Lydia and my sister?" Scott asks, Stiles answers. "Will Alice did tell them that she knows who the she-wolf is, and promise the to hear her scream in agony, so yeah."

~8~8~8~

Lydia sat in the chair, Alice was leaning against the beam, arms crossed and the soul of her boot press against the wall of the beam. Arya poured herself some tea. "I have to admit, I don't have much experience with a banshee and a Supreme Alpha." she states, "That makes three of us, since we don't have much experience with being what we are." Lydia states, Alice looks over at Arya, the pushes herself off the beam, pulls out a chair from behind them and sat down, backwards in the chair next to Lydia.

"I have a feeling you underestimate your abilities, Lydia, Alice." she states and took a sip of her tea, Alice glares at her. "Trust me, you have better luck with tarot cards." Lydia states, Arya smirks. "And Alice, you came all this way, just for a man." she states, Alice just glared at her. "Derek is my mate, we are bound to one another, and I know as much as anyone else, no one wants a piss of Alpha- Supreme Alpha, I might add, going around and killing everyone in sight until she finds what she's looking for." Alice states. Arya smirks.

"You said you would give me what I want, the name of the identity of the she-wolf." she states, Alice smirks, "Yeah, good luck with that, your infamous she-wolf took my memories and along with my mate and until I remember, you won't find who and where your precious she-wolf is." Alice states, Arya just chuckles, "What a crafty wolf you are." she states, "I like to play smart." Alice shot back at her, not even close to being amused.

"Well lets find out." she looks back a Lydia then points at the two men guarding them. "Tell me, which of these men are about to die?" she asks her, Lydia looks over at the men, terror written all over her face.

~8~8~8~

Scott tries to find a way out of the cellar room, he walks up to the door, grips between the cracks and tries to pull, but the door wouldn't budge. "We already look for a way out, a lot of people have." Kira states. Scott ran his hand over the claw marks on the door, "I say when that door open, take out who ever comes through at that way and run for it." Malia votes, "What about Lydia and Alice?" Kira asks, "What about them?" she asks the fox.

"We aren't leaving without them." Scott states, "Why not?" Malia asks. "Because we don't leave without people. Remember, we talked about this? Rules of the animal kingdom don't apply to friends." Stiles informs her.

"Is that what you'd do as a coyote, leave them for dead?" Kira questions her, "If they were weak and injured, yeah. If hunting had been bad that season, I would eat them, then I'd leave." Malia answers her, Stiles rubs his hand over his mouth. "Believe it or not, that's progress." he tells them. "Alright, guys, we're not dead yet. That means Arya wants something." Scott states, "But if the Calaveras don't know where Derek is, that means they didn't take them from the loft, right?" Kira states, "Maybe he left town." Stiles states, "No, if he left, I wouldn't of found my sister pass out on the ground with blood on the back of her neck and maybe someone else got to him."

~8~8~8~

Alice kept her glare on Arya as she peels an orange, "How does it work, do you need to touch them, maybe I give you something they owned or is it just a feeling?" Arya asks Lydia. "I told you. I don't know." Lydia answers her, Alice watches the hand that never left the knife, "Just how close to death do they have to be?" Arya asks.

Lydia looks over at the men and eyes the bold headed one and Arya lunch and embedded the knife into his chest. Lydia shrieks and the two teen jumps to their feet, "What did you do that for?" Alice questions her, not believing that Arya killed one of her own men, "He stole from me." she states. Alice just covers her mouth trying to keep the panic from showing. "What do you want?" Lydia asks her. "Right now, I want to know about Scott and Alice McCall. I want to know what kind of Alphas her and her bother really are." she states and one guard drags Alice away.

~8~8~8~

Not long after Severo walks into the room, and electrifies Scott with a rod.

Scott then started to come to as he heard Alice calling out his him, "Scott, Scott, wake up, Scott!" she shouts, he found himself chain backwards in a chair and his sister chain to a chair, both her arms behind her back. "You okay?" she asks, he nods that her, Alice was strip of her katana and jacket and left in a her white tank top. Scott as strip from his jacket as well. then they heard the door open, they then look over and saw Lydia being lead in by a guard. "Oh god." she mumbles and jerk forward and was chain into a chair next to Alice, the Alphas jerk that their chains, "Let her go, you got us, Just let the others go." Scott tells Arya when she walks into the room.

Scott then saw wires from under Alice shirt, his wrists and he saw they ran to a box, the Severo pulls Kira up and the box and press her hand at the dial. "Your hand goes here. So, let me explain what's about to happen. This one, the fox has an immunity to electricity. So she's going to turn the dial on the Alphas." he states, Alice sighs and looks over at Scott. "If she doesn't I turn the dial on the banshee." he adds, "No, I'm not doing this." Kira protested, trying to struggle out of his grip, "Are you sure. Two of your friends has the power to heal. The other not so much." he states, pressing her hand back at the dial. Lydia looks at Scott and Alice as they look at her. "What are you doing, is this a game to you?" Scott asks him exchanging looks with Alice. And they both look at Arya.

"This is a test, Lobito. Lets see if you pass." she states walking in front of them, "We're going o ask some questions, you answer them, nobody gets hurt. You don't answer, we turn the dial." she informs the twins.

They exchange looks then Scott looks at Kira, who looks nervous. "Do what they say and whatever they want, we can take it." Scott tells her, Kira looks at Alice, she smiles and nods at her. Kira returns the nod, then the two look at Arya. "So, we don't know where Derek is, we want to find him as well. You know, you both know who took him." she states. "What how would we know that, Alice can't remember because some wolf took her memory." Scott states. "That doesn't sound like an answer to me." she states. "We don't know, why else would we be here." Lydia states.

Arya sighs. "Kira, turn the dial." she orders, Kira shook her head. "Should we turn the dial on Lydia instead?" Arya states, Severo went to do so, "No, no. Kira, it's okay, do it." Alice tells her, Kira nods at her and touches the dial. "Lets start at one." Arya states, Scott and Kira lock eyes and she turns the dial to the one hundred mark, and electricity pumps through the two, Alice stiffens in her seat, Scott grips the bars, both refusing to scream.

~8~8~8~

Stiles paces in the cellar as Malia sat on the ground, "Can you hear them? Can you hear Scott?" He asks her, Malia closes her eyes and tries to listen. "Can you hear Kira, Lydia, Alice, anybody? What are they saying?" he asks her, she opens her eyes and shook her head, "I can't... I can't concentrate. There's too many sounds and voices." she states.

Stiles ends down in front of her, "Alright, it's okay look, just breath. Breath with me alright.

You've practice this will Scott before, remember that?" Stiles asks and Malia closes her eyes again, trying again. But opens them again. "I'm trying." she states, Stiles nods. "It's okay, just focus on something. Here, just focus on my eyes, the sound of my own voice, anything you have to do, just try to concentrate, concentrate..." Stiles was then silent when Malia press her lips against his.

She slowly pull back and her eyes glowed blue.

~8~8~8~

Alice tries to breath as she felt the currents of electricity snap at her body. "Tell me who actually has Derek, who had a reason?" Arya questions them, Kira looks away. "A vendetta particular to the Hales." she asks, "If this someone really wanted to get back at the Hales, don't you think that they would of killed me to send a message?" Alice pants, "As we keep saying, we don't know." Scott pants. "You don't know because you haven't figure it out yet, think." she tells them.

Severo motions Kira to turn the dial even more, she whimpers a little, but Alice looks at her, "Kira, Kira, look at me." Alice tells her, Kira looks at her friend. "It's okay." she pants, Kira nods and turns the dial even more, Alice threw her head back. "Who had the power, the power of a shape-shifter?" she asks again. Still they shook their heads. "Alice, you know, you know who took Derek, the man you love, who was it?" Arya question the young Alpha. "I already told you, I don't know, I can't remember." Alice states.

"Someone who can turn without knowing, turn but not by a bite." she orders, Alice felt her fangs pop out as images flash, gunfire, smoke, shotgun. Then Arya orders Kira to turn the Dial even more. But the teen looks at her.

Then Arya walks over to them, shoving Kira out of the way then turns the dial to max, making Scott scream, then Alice roars at the top of her lungs. Both of there eyes turn red, their memories replay.

~Flashback~

 _ **"Can you get turn by a bite or a scratch?" Kate ask Chris as they sat in the bleaches waiting for the Lacrosse game to start, "Well if the claws go deep enough." he tells her.**_

~8~8~8~

 _ **Alice glare up at Kate, she shifts, snarls and charges at Kate, she slashes at her, but Kate, dodges them and came up behind Alice and dug her claws into the back of her neck, Alice gasp, feeling the claws sunk deep. Then Kate pulls then out and Alice collapse onto her back.**_

 _ **He vision burrs, she looks over and saw Kate walk up to Derek. Alice reaches out for him, "No... Derek..." she mumbles and fell to darkness.**_

~End of Flashback~

The two broke free from the chains, Alice then tore of the pad that was press to her side and the both pant. "Say the name, Scott, Alice." Arya orders them, the two look up at her, replying together.

"Kate."

~8~8~8~

Scott and Alice walk out behind Arya, both of their stuff return to them. "You're just letting us go?" Scott asks her, "I sent four men out to where Kate was rumored to be. None of them came back." he states, standing my the gate. "Lets see if you can do better." she smirks, Alice looks at her, "You could of told us she was alive." Alice states, "Would you have believe me?" she asks her, Alice sighs, "Now I know what kind of Alphas you are." she states, Scott tilts his head. "And I know where your next step lies." she said. Alice was confused.

"What next step?" Scott asks her, "When one of you take the bite of an innocent, when you make a wolf of your own, when you do that then I will cross your border and come knocking at your door. And you Alice, being an Alpha is one thing, but being a Supreme Alpha is an entirely different one, just be warned, when you take the bite of an innocent, I will be the first one to kill you." she warns them and walks back to the club.

Scott and Alice walk up to their pack, "So what now?" Stiles asks them as he approach them, "She thinks she we know where to find Derek." Scott states. "Is she going to tell us where?" Maila asks, Alice sighs and scratches her head, "Actually, she's giving us a guild ." he states, then three motorcycles drove up to them. Alice tilts her head as she stood next to her brother, they stop right next to them, the three pulled of their helmets; Rosalie, Matthew, and Breaden. "You know her?" Stiles asks them, Alice smiles. "Breaden." she answers. Breaden looks at her and returns the smile. "Long time no see, little Alice." she states, Alice walks over to her and gave her a hug, Breaden returns the hug.

"Whose Breaden?" Kira asks as Alice pulls back, then looks at the fox, "She's a mercenary." Alice answers, "You know her?" Scott asks her, she looks at her brother. "Of course, She help me, Rosie and Mattie train when we were little." Alice states. "Alice is right, I knew her when she was little, but right now I'm the only one who's gonna take you to la iglesia." she states, Rosalie got off her bike and handed Alice a extra helmet, "Figured you wanna drive." she winks at her and sat behind Matthew, she wraps his arms around his waist. "The Church?" Lydia asks as Alice sat down on the bike, pulling on her gloves and pushing her hair back. "What's the Church?" Stiles states, Matthew looks at him, "Not a place you'll find God."

~8~8~8~

Breaden drove in front, Matthew and Rosalie were on the left and Alice was on the right, all wearing their helmets. The rest of the gang drove in the back. Alice rethinks about Kate and the night Peter killed her, if his claws dig go deep, he turned turn Kate, but what was the refection of the shape she took, Alice then rethinks about the night she took Derek.

Eyes were green and her body was covered blue hue fur and fangs. Alice growls to herself, - _Why won't that bitch just stay dead?!_ \- she snaps then heard Stiles jeep slowed down. "Breaden, hold on!" Alice shouts then turns back around, the three follow her and they stop in front of the gang. Alice shuts off her bike and pulls off her helmet, the others arrive as well. Breaden pulls off her helmet and walks up next to Alice, "What happen?" she asks. Scott and Stiles try to look under the jeep. "I don't know. It felt like we hit something." Stiles states. Alice looks over at the sun. "Scott we need to get there by night, it's too dangerous otherwise." Breaden warns him, Stiles looks in between Breaden and Scott. "Go." Stiles tells him, Scott looks at his best friend. "Not without you." Scott protested.

"Dude some needs to find Derek, we'll think of something, we always do. Dude, just go." Stiles tells him, "We'll stay with him, just in case." Matthew states, Rosalie nods, Scott looks at them and nods. Breaden walks back to her bike, Alice did the same. Scott went to walk up to Breaden. "Scott!" Kira calls out running up to him, he turns and looks at her. "I can't think of anything else to say expect for be careful. And I know that be careful sounds sounds lame and I'm totally sure that the second you're gone, I'll think of something much better." she rambles. Alice giggles at them, "Be careful works for me." he states. Kira smiles and gave him a hug, he surprise at first but then returns the hug. "Scott the sun's going down." Breaden calls out, Alice glares at her, "Way to ruin the moment." Alice mumbles, pulling on her helmet. Breaden smirks at her and pulled on her helmet.

"Hey, I gotta go." he rubs her back, she nods and pulled away from each other, he then jogs over to Alice and sat behind her, the two started up their motorcycles and the trio drove off. Kira watches as they left. Malia looks behind the wheel and saw something that should not be there. "Stiles. I don't think we hit something." she calls out pull the large claw out and show it to him, "I think something hit us."

~8~8~8~

Alice and Scott follow close behind Breaden as they drove along the dirt road, they then pull up to the overlook of a destroy town, they then got off of their bikes and looks at the town. "La iglesia." Breaden states, Alice looks at the Church, "What happened?" Scott asks her, "An earthquake, it leveled the town." she tells him, "Why is the Church still standing?" Scott asks her, "The locals say of what's underneath." she said again, "Let me just another supernatural creature that we've never heard of." Alice asks her, Breaden smiles. "It was build over an Aztec temple. It belong to a people called the nagual." she states, Alice torn her gaze from the church and looks at her with an annoy look. "Were-Jaguars, you're for real?" Alice asks her, Breaden looks at her, showing that she wasn't joking, Alice ran her hand through her hair and sigh, "Can you please tell me that Derek is in there?" she asks, hatting that Derek was taken by his ex-girlfriend.

"Alice, listen... what do you hear?" Breaden asks her, Alice looks at her, inhaling and exhaled, closing her eyes and listen to her surroundings. She heard Breaden's heart, Scott's and hers but... there were more, a few more, she opens her eyes and looks at the church. "Alice?" Scott asks his sister. "Yes, his in there, but..." she stops short. They both look at her, she then turns and looks at them. "He's not alone."

~8~8~8~

They rode their bikes into the town as it was now dark. They then dismounted off their bikes and walks to the church, Breaden handed Scott the flashlight, then grips her shotgun. They then step in front of the church, Breaden racks the slide, loading her gun. Scott looks at her with concern. "If you find Kate in there, what are you going to do with her?" Scott asks her. "Bring her back to the Calaveras. That is what they're paying me for." she answers him. "What happens after that?" Alice asks her. "Not my problem." she answers, "You don't care?" Scott asks her, she looks at the young Alphas, "Do you? She a mass murderer." Breaden reminds them, "You're a mercenary." Scott reminds her, "Girl's got to eat." she states, Alice nods a little. "If you were pay enough, would you kill her?" Scott asks her. She turns to them. "If the money was good enough, I would kill you." she states, Alice nods again. "Well knowing you won't kill my brother for the sheer pleasure of it, is surprisingly comforting." Alice states. Breaden smirks at her and walks into the church,

Scott looks at her sister, she looks at him. "What, wouldn't you feel a bit comfortable if someone you knew was going to kill you and a least told you?" she asks him, he though to himself and nods, "Okay, I see where you're coming from." he states and they followed after Breaden.

She walks to the broken door and kicks it out of the way. As the twp teens enter the church Breaden turns and looks at them, "Can you catch Derek's scent?" she asks him, they sniff the air, but Alice felt her body pulse. Alice lets out a surprise sigh and place her hand over her heart. Breaden looks over at her, "Alice, what is it?" she asks her, "I... I don't know what to explain it and it might sound crazy, but I can feel him." she states, griping the fabric of her tank top. "Feel him, how?" Scott asks, hearing his sister say that. "I don't know, must be apart of the whole mate thing, but something feels different... it's like he's... fading." she states, "Fading, as in dying?" he asks her, she shook her head. "No, no, it's not that, I... don't know, I just... don't know." she states, they both saw the frustration in her eyes.

Then Scott and Alice hear a faint roar in the distance, coming from inside the church, making them both stop and Breaden to stop as well. "What?" she ask them, Alice pulls her hand away from tank-top and looks over at her brother. "There's something else in here." Scott answers her, "Something like what?" she asks him. Alice then looks at her, "Something not human." she answers, Breaden aims her gun and walks further into the church. The two follow after her.

~8~8~8~

Breaden lead the twin into the catacombs, Alice had her sword drawn and was alerted. "So how come you didn't kiss her?" Breaden asks him, Scott looks at her as Alice snicker a little, "What?" he asks, being caught of guard, "How come you didn't kiss your girlfriend?" Breaden asks again. "You mean Kira?" Scott asks her, "Whatever her name is." she states. Alice shot a look at her brother, waiting for him to go into stutter mode. "She's not really... I mean we've never actually... she's not my girlfriend." he states, and they walk into a room, "So if you die down here, are you going to regret not kissing her?" Breaden asks, Scott turns and looks at her, "You should of kiss your girlfriend." she states, Alice giggles.

"Since when your you an expert on love, Breaden?" Alice asks her, Breaden smirks. "Please, who do you think it was that finally got Matthew and Rosalie together?" she states, Alice shot a look at her in surprise, "No way, you're the reason they're together?" she states, Breaden smirks at her. "You bet ya." she states, "Nice." she mumbles, then they walk up to a hold, spider web cover, dusty hallway. Breaden walks in front as Scott was behind her and Alice was at the rear.

They all exchange looks and slowly walk into the hallway, staying alert, Alice kept looking over her shoulder hearing something rattle, they push back the roots that were sticking out of the wall and the webbing. Breaden grips her gun tightly, then Alice heard the rattled sound again, she and Scott stops and turn around, seeing nothing behind them. Scott shines the light. "What?" Breaden whispers, Scott slowly turns and looks at her. "I just had a feeling something was behind us." he tell her, "Scott, do you hear that rattling?" she asks, the both look at her, "A snake?" he asks, Alice shook her head. "No, no, it not a snake, it was different... it sound like... rattling of bones." she states.

Scott exchanges looks with Breaden, she raise her gun and looks ahead, Scott pulls Alice close to him, they walk down the hall some more, but stop as soon as they heard a low growl. "You hear that?" Breaden asks them, "Is this why you never get it this far?" Scott asks her, then the sound of something running at them. "Get ready." she tell the twin, Alice readied her katana, Breaden aim her shotgun and fired at whatever was charging at them.

Alice yelps as she felt a claw scratch her cheek a little, then she lean against her brother, who had a scratch on his cheek, they all pull back further into the hall, as Breaden fires her gun. Then their back were press behind a wall. "Where is it, can you see it?" Breaden asks them. "No, I don't know, I can't see anything!" Scott exclaims, Breaden loaded more rounds into her gun, "Where is this thing?" she grumbles. Then Alice heard growling, "It's coming back, it's coming back." Scott exclaims, then whatever attack them, charges at them again. Alice walks in front of them, "Alice, Scott, get behind me, get behind me!" Breaden orders them, but Alice didn't budge from her spot, she just sheath her sword and stood her ground. "You two may want to cover your ears." she tells them, then took a deep breath and roars.

She made her eyes glowed red, Scott and Breaden covers their ears, the sand from the cracks and tight corners fall out, as her roar shook the whole building, then Alice stops, inhaling a deep breath. The shaking stop and her eyes fade back to light brown. The thing at was charging retreated back into the shadows, she turns and looks at them. "I think I scared it." she states, "I think you scared everything. The Supreme Alpha really is something special." Breaden tells her, Alice shrugs, but Scott pulls her into his arms, giving her a bear hug. Then the wall behind them crumbles and showed them a picture carved onto the wall, the three turn and look at the carving. "What is that?" Scott asks, as Alice pulled herself away from him and they walk into the room, looking at the carving.

"Tezcatilpoca. The nagual jaguar God. I think we found Derek." Breaden informs them, Alice and Scott kneel down in front of the wall and press their ears against it, there was a faint heartbeat within it and Alice felt the feeling now, it was never more stronger then before. She press her hand to the bite mark under her clothing, Scott them stood up, Alice stood as well. "Stand back." he orders them, Breaden grips her arm and pulled her back. Scott readied his fist and slams it against the wall, breaking through, Alice then came over and help Scott pull the wall out, creating a hole, he then flashes the light at a young person inside.

Alice lets out a small gasp as she covers her mouth. And buries her face into Scott's shoulder, "Oh my God."

~8~8~8~

Matthew, Rosalie and the rest of the gang arrive, as Breaden steps out of the Church, Scott and Alice held his arms over their shoulder, pulls him out of the Church. The seven ran up to them, Stiles looks at the person that the McCall twins were carrying.

"Is that him, is that Derek?" Maila asks, "Ah... sort of." Stiles answers, 16 year old Derek Hale looks at them, confused and lost as he looks at the older teenagers.


	2. 117

Alice pace inside the clinic, stain tears along her cheeks. Running her hand through her wet hair, then Deaton clears off the table and helps Scott lay younger Derek on the table, Alice walks over and stood in between Lydia and Stiles, looking down at Derek as he slept. "Wow." Deaton states, looking surprise at Derek. "Wow. Wow as in 'I've seen this before and know exactly what to do' like of wow, cause that what we're kinda hoping for." Stiles states, Deaton looks at him.

"You're overestimating my abilities." he states, Alice reaches down and gently grips Derek hand, webbing their finger together. "He's freezing." Alice states, Deaton shot her a looks and checks Derek's pulse. "Do you think this is permanent?" Scott asks him, Alice stiffens, Deaton checks his eyes. "I'm not even sure a medical diagnosis is even adequate. This is beyond my experience." he states. "So what do we with him?" Stiles asks of him, "Until he walks up? Probably not much. It might be best for you leave him with me, he'll be safe here." he states.

"You mean from Kate?" Stiles asks, earning a growl from Alice, as she thinks about Kate. "If she's alive and she's what you say she is, she won't be able to walk pass that gate." Deaton states, "Why would she want to do this to Derek?" Lydia questions Kate's motives. "Knowing Kate, it's probably for a reason that won't be any good for anyone but her." Deaton states, "And bad for everyone else." Stiles states, Deaton nods at them and saw the tired looks in their eyes. "You guys should go home. He doesn't look to be in any danger. So maybe you the rest of you should get some sleep. It is a school night." he smirks at them. Scott fights to stay awake. "And you all need to start taking care of your own lives again." he states, "Someone should stay with you." Scott states, feeling the need to keep Derek and Deaton safe. Alice looks down and saw Derek's hand slowly grip hers.

"I'll stay, I have perfect grades and right now I need to stay with him." Alice states, placing her hand over Derek's, "I'll stay too, my grades are fine... despite missing a few classes." Lydia offers, "Ah, so not okay with this." Stiles throws out, Lydia turns her head and looks at him, "Guys, go." she states. Alice paid no mind to them. "No." Stiles protested, Lydia then looks to Scott, he looks over at her sister, seeing her determined to stay, "Text us if anything happened." he states, she nods and rubs Alice's shoulder. "Nope, still not okay with this." Stiles protested, "I'm not going anywhere... okay, just because your stronger then me." Scott drags him out of the clinic, Lydia moves as Alice moves up a little, gently griping his shoulder and press the back of his hand to her chest.

"I'm here, Derek, I'm right here, please, please wake up." she whispers to him, Lydia looks at her and saw that Alice was heartbroken, so she comforted her, being her friend.

~8~8~8~

Scott slowly open the door to his house and slowly closes it behind him, he saw holes in the roof and walks over the pots, he then spots his dad, laying on the couch, asleep. But then his foot hits the side of the tool box and quickly kneels down and gather the fallen tools, Raphael jumps awake, "Scott?" he calls out, Scott turns and looks at him, "Hey dad. What's with the tools?" Scott asks as he sets them down, Raphael stood up from the couch, "Oh, I was just ah... getting started on a list of repairs you guys need done, what time is it?" he states, Scott looks over at the clock, 4:00am. But he turns it from sight.

"It's um... midnight." he answers. "We were suppose to have dinner, you, me, and Alice. We had a deal. When your mom has a night shift, we-we have dinner." he reminds him, "Sorry, Alice and I totally forgot it, when we camp back from our camping trip, she and I had to go straight to the animal clinic and finish up work." he states, Raphael sighs. "Alright. Tomorrow night. Dinner." he states. "Great." Scott nods at him. "Where is your sister, anyway?" he asks him. Scott looks at him, "With Derek." Scott answers. Raphael grumbles. Still not liking that fact that his 17 year old daughter was dating a 26 year old. "You think she would date someone her age." he grumbles, "Dad, you have no idea how happy Derek makes her, I mean really happy." Scott defends Derek, Raphael sighs, "Did you get anything to eat last night?" he asks him, "Yeah... Mexican." he mumbles and walks up to his room.

~8~8~8~

Later that morning, Lydia groans awake, seeing Deaton check his pulse, Alice was still in her same spot, but Deaton gave her a stool to sit in and covered her with a blanket when she fell asleep, refusing to let go of Derek's hand, she groans awake and looks down at Derek. Seeing Deaton times his pulse. "How's he doing?" Lydia asks him, "His heart rate is alarmingly fast." he states, catching both girl's attention. Alice looks down at her hand that held Derek's then touch his arm, "He's warmer now." she states. "Alice, I'm going to try something, keep holding his hand like that." he states, she nods at him. He grips a knife and cuts along his arm and the wound healed right up.

Alice's mouth was wipe open, "That's not suppose to happen, is it?" she asks him, "No, it healed, unusually fast." he states, "What does it mean, what's wrong with him?" she asks feeling frighten. "Lets try something else, Lydia grab me a five milliliter syringe. Top drawer." he states, Alice pulls her hand from Derek's grip and walks over to them, Alice looks through the small bottles, but stops, "Guys, please tell me you hear that?" she asks them, they all looks at each other and turn, seeing Derek was awake and standing on his feet. "Derek?" Lydia asks, he just pants, "Derek?" Deaton asks, Derek turns and looks at him. Eyes glowing blue.

"Derek it's alright you're safe now." Deaton states, Alice saw he covers his ears, "Stop, stop, you're confusing him." Alice tires to warn them, but Derek attacks Deaton and Alice sent them crashing down, Lydia quickly ran to their side, then they saw the doors flick back and forth. Derek was long gone, Alice sighs pressing her hand to her face, that had three claw marks.

~8~8~8~

Alice bandages Deaton's arms and she held a frustrated look on her face, "I told you two, you were confusing him, he has no idea where he is, how many years, who were are... who I am..." she tears up, Lydia grips her shoulder, but Alice furiously wipes away her tears and finishes the bandages and packs up, but Deaton catches her arm, "Alice... he got you too." he states, tilting her chin a bit, seeing the claw marks. "I'm fine. I'll heal." she mumbles, feeling a little be calmer now.

Then Scott and Stiles burst into the room, "Alice." he states, looking at the claw marks on her cheek, "I'll heal." she states, pulling back. Scott saw how upset he was about Derek being younger. "Derek Hale isn't just younger in body, but in his mind as well." Deaton states, "He didn't recognize us, he look like he was scared out of his mind." Alice states, "I'm not so sure about that." Lydia states, everyone looks at her, "When Derek scratch you and Deaton, the look I saw in his eyes were... guilt." she states, Alice raise an eye brow at her, "What are you saying... some part of Derek... deep down... still remembers me?" Alice states, Lydia nods, "It's possible, but yes... that is what I'm saying." she states, Alice felt her heart leap with joy.

"Hey, not to ruin the moment for Alice, but where would a lost teenage wolf go?" Stiles asks them, Alice thinks to herself and realization hit her, "Oh god." she states and ran out of the clinic, "Alice, Alice, where are you going?!" Stiles shouts at her. Deaton grips his arm, "Where Derek is going. Home."

~8~8~8~

Alice ran through the woods and saw a Police car, so she than ran up and the open gate, "Stop, stop!" she shouts, running pass then and stepping in front of Derek. "Look little lady, leave, this is police business." Haynes states, she stay planet in her feet. "Alice, listen you should leave." Parrish tells her, "I'm sorry, but I can't do that." she tells him. "I really didn't want to do this." Hayes pulls out a tazer, Alice eyes it. He went to taze her, but she grips his wrist, twist it and kicks him in the guts and set him flying back. "Ah, yeah sorry about that, killer strength." she mumbles, Derek just looks at her.

Haynes stood up, shook it off and tazer her, "AHH!" she scream, and they both fell down, "Hayes!" Parrish shouts as the two were twitching, feeling the electric current flow through both of them.

~8~8~8~

The two sat in the station, both cuff to the bench, Parish walks over to them, keys in his hand and kneels down in front of the two. "The other Deputy thinks I'm an idiot for doing this. I've have a feeling if I take this cuffs off, I'll think you'll be okay. And I think you can help us figure what happen to your family help get you out of here." he states, Derek looks at him and nods. Parish unlock his cuffs him and then Alice. "The other deputy is the idiot." Derek states as Alice rubs her wrist. "Can't argue with that." Parish smiles at her.

"Parish, get over here." Haynes calls out and Parish walks over to him. Derek then turns his gaze to Alice's cheek, "Are you okay?" he asks her, she looks at him and smiles. "Yeah I'm fine." she answers, "Listen, when you taze, I felt your pain, as if it was my own." he states. Alice looks at him and tries to keep her heart clam. "I don't know... that's weird." she lies. "Who are you?" he asks her, she looks at him and scratches behind her head. Then sighs. "Would you believe me if I told you?" she asks him.

"Did you say Hale?" Stilinski asks, pulling the two's attention to him, Stilinski looks from the monitor and at Derek, bewailed at what he was seeing them looks at Alice for answers, she shrugs her shoulders, then Scott and Stiles burst through the door. "I'll handle this, Alice stay here." he orders, she nods at him and he motion the other two into his office. Alice sighs and leans back, listening to their conversation. "I want you to me honest with me. Absolutely and completely honest with me." he asks the boys.

They nod at him, "Have you two been time traveling?" he asks, they look at him as if he was crazy. "Hang on, what?" Stiles asks him, "Cause if time traveling is real, you know what, I'm done. I'm out. You're going to have to drive me to Eichen House." he states. "We found him like that." Scott throws in. "Where swimming in the fountain of youth?" he snaps, standing up. "No, we found him like that in a tomb of Wolfsbane in an Aztec temple in Mexico underneath a Church in the middle of a town that was destroyed by an earthquake." Stiles informs him, Stilinski looks at his son as Scott just sighs. "You told me you were camping." Stilinski whispers. "Yeah. We were... in-in Mexico." Stiles mumbles. "Derek's been age backwards and he can't remember anything thing." Scott states, "We just need to talk to him." Stiles insist, "It looks like he won't talk to anyone." Stilinski states.

"Yes he will, he still trust Alice, we don't know why or how. He just does." Scott states, Stilisnki looks at him. and sighs.

~8~8~8~

"Why would I go anywhere with you?" Derek asks Scott, Alice sat next to Derek and looks at her brother. He shoot her a look then looks back at Derek. "There was an accident, you lost some memory, but we will help you get it back." Scott informs him. "How much memories?" Derek asks him. "A lot, but you can trust us." Scott states, he then leans down in front of Derek, showing him is red eyes. Derek was taken back by this. "You're an Alpha." he states, Scott shrugs, "I'm not the only Alpha." Scott looks over at Alice, Derek follows his gaze and jumps a little seeing Alice bright red neon eyes. "You're a Supreme Alpha." he states, she smiles alittle and nods, letting her eyes dim down to her light brown color.

"Okay you are you two, and whose he?" Derek states, then points at Stiles. Stiles tore his eyes away from two letter on his dad's desk. "Oh, we're the guys keeping you out of jail." Stiles tells him. "Let us help you." Scott asks of him, but Derek shook his head, "No.." he mumbles, then Alice place her hand on Derek's shoulder, making him look at him, "You can trust him Derek, he has no reason to lie to you." Alice tells him, he looks at her then turns his gaze back to Scott, "Okay look, Alice almost tore apart two guys for you, that should show you how loyal she can be and I mean loyal." Stiles states.

"But there is ground rules, no fangs, no claws, no wolf man, you got that?" Stiles states, Alice eyes him as he mention wolf man. "I'm fine as long as it is not on the night of a full moon." Derek states, Alice pulls her hand away and looks at him. "You're having trouble of the night of a full moon?" Alice asks him, "I said I'm fine." he states, not looking at her. She sighs and looks at Scott. "So are you coming with us or not?" Stiles asks him, standing up. "You want me to trust you?" Derek question him, "Do you trust me?" Alice asks him. He looks at her, "But not as an Alpha, as a friend?" she adds. He sighs and sub-consciously place his hand on her knee. "I don't know, but please. Tell me where my family is." he asks of her. She sighs and looks at her brother.

Derek looks up at him. Scott shot a look at Stiles and exhales, "There was a fire and..." he pause, seeing the worry in his eyes. "They're not here anymore, they're fine. They just had to move out of Beacon Hills." Scott states, Stiles shot him a looks, "And we're going to take you to them, as soon as we can get you you're memories back." Scott adds, Derek nods at him, Alice pulls him close and lets him lean against her, comforting him.

~8~8~8~

Alice and Derek walk with Parish and he handed Alice the release form. "I shouldn't of done that, I lied my ass off." Scott states, "Hey, your ass is fine, you save him a ton of unnecessary pain. We figure this out in a day or two he goes back to being old Derek, everyone's happy, except for Derek, who's never happy." Stiles states, "He's happy when Alice is around, but Derek is now a person we're lying to and I feel like it's bad, when we tell the truth. With Lydia, my mum, your dad." Scott states. "But that is Derek Hale, he may be a kid right now, but he's still Derek Hale." Stiles states as Alice handed Derek the release form, "Alright, take him to my house, do not let him out of your sight." Scott orders him, "And where are you going?" Stiles asks him, "I'm going to go to the guy I should of before." he states.

Stiles groans as Scott walks out of the station as he said, "I hate that guy."

~8~8~8~

Stiles, Alice and Derek walk into the house, "We are going to wait here for Scott, we are going to seat quietly and we are not going to call or talk to anyone." Stiles states, Alice and Derek walk up to him. "Can I talk to you?" Derek asks, "No." Stiles answers, "Whose going to talk to him?" Derek points at Raphael, Stiles jumps a little, "Ah! Are you getting taller?" Stiles throws out. "What are you guys doing here?" he asks the three, "Waiting for Scott." Derek answers. "So am I, he Alice and I are suppose to have dinner." he states, Alice glares at him.

"I brought extra, are you guys hungry?" he asks, "No." Stiles answers, "No I'm starving." Derek states, "No we're good, thanks." Stiles states, "Actually Stiles, I'm starving as well." Alice adds, Stiles glares at her, 'You're not helping.' he mouths, she glares at him, 'You expect me to work on an empty stomach?' she mouths back at him, he sighs. "Well Stiles, if you don't want anything, I'm sure Alice and your friend can still eat with us. What's you're name?" Raphael asks him. "Miguel." Stiles and Alice answer. "Its my cousin Miguel from Mexico." Stiles states, the Raphael asks him something in Spanish, "Oh my God." Stiles mumbles.

But then Derek response in Spanish as well, Stiles gave him the 'What the hell' look as Alice tries her best not to laugh. "Fantastic, Egg roll?" Raphael asks, "Hell yeah." Derek smiles and walks over to him, Stiles them walks to Alice and glares at her, "You knew, didn't you?" he question her, she looks at him and smirks. "Derek may not be the best with people, but we share almost all of our secrets. Almost all." she states and walks over to them. "Crafty, little, werewolf devil." Stiles mumbles and walks over to them.

~8~8~8~

The four sat at the table, enjoying take-out, "Miguel, what did you say you're name was again?" Raphael asks him. "It's Hwuez Singu Tehiho." Stiles answers him, Alice kicks him a little, making him jump. She glares at him, he just bit his lip. "That's... that's a mouthful. How do you spell that?" Raphael states, Derek looks to Stiles and he looks to Alice. She shook her head and continues to eat.

"It's vertical." he answers. Derek then eyes the FBI badge on the table, "Mr. McCall, you're an FBI agent." he states, Alice looks over at Stiles to do something. "He's a low level, very low level. He doesn't even have a voice." Stiles adds, "So do you investigate murders?" Derek asks him. "Sometimes, when it's federalist crime." Raphael answers, Alice glare at Stiles, he mirrors her glare. "What about fires?" Derek asks him. "Oh my God, I wonder where Scott is, shouldn't Scott be here by now, we should call Scott." Stiles states, then pulls out his phone, "What kind of fires are you talking about?" Raphael asks him, "Huh?" Stiles mumbles. "What do you know about the Hale family?" Derek asks him, Raphael looks at him. "Speaking of Hale." he starts, "Oh God, here we go." she mumbles, dropping her chop sticks and buries her face in her hands.

"Where Derek?" he asks her, Derek shot her a look. Alice ran her hands over her hair. "He had business out of town, and won't be back for a while." she answers him, "Still you can fine someone about your age." he states. Alice glares at him, "Really you want to go there, right now and in front of a guest?" she question him, "Oh God." Stiles whimpers. "Alice I'm looking out for you, that's what I do, that's what I need to do." he states, in a calmer manner that surprise Alice. "I'm sorry I walk out on you when you needed me the most, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, for Scott and your mother." he apologizes, Alice just looks at him, feeling how sorry he was.

"I was a total asshole and not the greatest father. And after all these years, coming back into your lives, I wasn't excepting to be this hard." he states, Alice looks at him, leans close to him and place her hands on his hand, he looks down at her hands. "I think you knew it would be this hard, but didn't want to face that fact, but right now, the broken relationship between you, Scott and I, we're all taking baby steps and I know that our relationship is mending, not at the pace you want it to go, but at a slow pace, and I hope somewhere in the future that I can smile and call you my dad." she states, Raphael looks at her and smiles. She nods at him, he then looks at Derek, "So the Hales Huh?"

~8~8~8~

The three stood in Scott's room and Derek slams Stiles up against the door, "Okay, I didn't lie, I omitted certain truth, vital truth now I'm thinking about it." Stiles states. Derek then lets him go and backs up, "I don't want to talk to you, I want to the Alpha. I want to talk to Scott." Derek states, "Okay, I'm going to go get him." he states, opening the door, never taking his eyes off Derek, Alice sighs and shaking her head and rubbing the bridge of her nose. "My phone is downstairs, I'm going to call him real quick, you stay here with Alice. Just don't move." he states going to walk away. "Don't... thought you were..." he states and walks off.

Derek turns his look to Alice, "Don't ask, I stop asking at the fourth grade." she tells him and then sat down on the bed. Derek sat down next to her, "Alice, what are we to each other?" Derek out of the blue asks her, she turns to him, eyes wide as dinner plates. "I have no idea what you're talking about." she answers with a nervous smile, moving away from him. "You're lying, your heart just sped up." he moves closer to her. Alice then got off the bed, Derek got off as well. "What aren't you telling me?" he demands of her, Alice press her back to the wall, Derek gently place his hands on either side of her head, caging her in. Derek listen to her heart, it was beating like crazy and the smell she was giving off was... alluring.

Derek looks down at her lips, soft wet pink pulp lips, luring him in. he sighs and backs away from her. She lets out a sigh of relief, but that was short lived as Derek came back, hands cradled her face and press his lips against her, she stiffen, hands flying to his back. Trying to pull him off, but it's be forever since she felt Derek's lips against her's, she relax and grips him tightly, giving into the kiss. Derek felt something, a spark. It was more, never with Paige nor with Kate, what he's feeling right now, it was... love, pure, real love. Derek then pulls back and looks Alice in the eyes. "Why?" she asks him, "I don't know... it just felt right." he states. Alice looks at him, shock that he said that. He pulls away from her, feeling sad, but was surprise that Alice wraps her arms around his neck, "I really wish I could tell you, but you'll be confused and I don't want to be the one to cause you pain, my heart couldn't take it." she whispers to him. He leans against her, wrapping his arms around her.

"But until you remember, I can't tell you anything." she then pulls away, looking at him with teary eyes. Derek pulls his thumb up and wipes away the tears. "I'm sorry." she states, walking away from him and out of the room, she press her back to the close door, on the other side, Derek walks over to the door, Alice slowly side down the door and sat down, feeling her heart pound like crazy. Feeling her face heat up, she was torn. Deep down she wanted to tell him everything, but she knew it was wrong and that he wouldn't understand, frustrated and angry, she buries her face into her arms, hugging her legs tightly, crying softly to herself. On the other side, Derek could hear her crying, he press his back against the door, sliding down it as well, sitting down and set is arm on his knee and turns his head, listening to her cries.

~8~8~8~

Alice sat there, tear stain face, puffy red eyes and bite marks on her arms, to keep herself from crying out. She chuckles dryly to herself. - _When did I become this pathetic, I was once the woman that always jealous of other for having a boyfriend and now that I have it, it's been nerve wreaking._ \- she states, going over her memories of when she meet Derek, - _If Derek was here, he would tell me stop being weak and get back up._ \- she states remembering everything she's went through.

Then she look toughens. - _I am Alice McCall, I am the Supreme Alpha, I am strong and now is not the time to cry like a child._ \- she states, wiping away her forming tears and stood up. Then Stiles walk to her, on the phone with Scott. "Yeah, he's in your room he'll be totally fine, to be honest, I'm missing the old Derek." he tells him.

Alice exhaled, controlling herself, feeling more tear form and wipe through away. "Yeah, she thinks Kate's coming to find him..." he states, opening the door and saw Kate exiting out of the room, Alice looks into the room seeing the same thing. She glares at Kate, growling in her throat. Kate looks at her and smirks. Then jumps off the roof. "You might be right."

~8~8~8~

Kate and Derek walk along the school grounds, leaves blew along the pavement. Derek stops on his tacks and Kate looks back at him. "What's wrong?" Kate asks him. "I don't know about this. "I'm not suppose to show the vault to anyone outside my family." Derek informs her. "Oh come on, we've talk about this." she states, pulling him along. "Then how do you know about this?" Derek questions her. "Because you told me, don't you remember?" she asks him. Derek was just confused.

She place her hand on Derek's chest, moving closer, "Tell me you remember this?" she then press his lips against his, slipping her tongue into his mouth. When Kate kisses him, he felt. . . nothing, no spark, no love. But he didn't show that he felt that. The kisses along his jawline, "We get inside the vault, we get triskele and then everything goes back to normal." she tells him.

"And that's all you want?" he asks her, she nods at him. "That's all we need, but right now we have to get inside that vault." she tells him, he nods at her. They then walk in front of the school to the School's name slate. "Over here." he calls out to her, as he walks up beside it. "Why did your family build a vault under a high school?" she asks him, "The Vault was here first." he tells her, then flicks out his claws, and place them on the circular dice on the side, turns it a few times and then the dice falls back and the Name slate pulls out, reveling a hidden doorway under the slate. Kate smirks to herself and walk in, Derek follows after her.

~8~8~8~

Rage pulses through Alice as she race to the high school, she just wanted Kate dead and Derek return to him normal self. That's all she wanted, then as she reaches the school ground, she felt a feeling wash over her, it make her stop and she slowly looks over she shoulder, eyes glowing red and she then saw a person wearing a wolf skull over his face and his body was covered in bones, she gasps, turning to it. Slowing stepping back.

~Flashback~

 _ **-What's a they?- Alice asks Derek as she looks at a book with a picture of a person wearing a skeleton for armor, Derek walks up behind her and warps his arms around her waist. -They are called berserkers, not a shed of humanity left in them. They wear bones as armor as a symbol on their animal.- he tells her, -How you ever seen one?- she asks him, look over at him.**_

 _ **Derek sighs, resting his chin on her shoulder. -Peter face one once, barley escape with his life.- he tells her, -Hmm...- she nods looking at the picture. -Alice, if you meet one, just one. I need you to do one thing for me.- he states, she looks at him, closing the book. -Run.-**_

~End of Flashback~

Alice then turns and took off, the Berserker. Chases after her, she ran at her top speed. Then saw three familiar faces. "Guys!" she calls out, they turn and look at her and saw the Berserker behind her. He stops and growls at them, Maila growls and Peter grips her wrist, stopping her. "There's just one of them." she states, "Then that means we have a change." he states, "To beat it?" she asks him. "To survive." he answers and took off running, leaving the three teens behind. "I'm really not surprise that he's the first to turn tail and run." Alice mumbles.

The three then took off running, the Berserker follows after them. They ran up the stairs and down the way, trying to escape the Berserker. But as they were almost to the other side. Maila stop, holding her arms out, making the twins stop as well, the other Berserker was waiting for them, they then started to back up, passing the other Berserker. "Scott, Alice there two, they're here." Maila states, "Where's Peter?" Scott asks, "No clue, he just took off." Alice states as they back up the stairs. And they then ran up the stairs. But as they reach the stop the other Berserker cuts them off. Caging them between the stairs.

Maila and Scott lean against on railing as Alice leans against the other. All the looking in between them. Alice growls and snarls at them. Showing them that she was angry.

~8~8~8~

"This it it." Derek tells Kate as she took the Triskele, "You sure?" she question him, "Yeah." he nods at her. "It doesn't look like much." she mumbles, turning it about. "That's because it isn't." Peter adds. Making them turn and look at him. "Quite the elaborate scheme you have here, Kate. Two countries, Aztec temples, Derek returned to a teenager. One that trusted you, one that loved you. All the complication to gain access to our vault. Just to get your hands on a peace of junk." Peter states, walking down the steps and stood in the middle of the room.

She glares at him, "Turn it over, go ahead. There's a scrap on the back, where it use to say made in China." he states with a smirk. "You're lying." she growls. Not even listening to his heartbeat. "I'd admit, I have a tendency to exaggerated things. But in this case the truth is so much more fun." he states. "I'm sorry sweetheart, that little pendent is just a physical object to focus on. It's the training wheels. Talia use it to teach Laura, I tried to use it to teach Derek." Peter tells her. Then two Alpha roars echo outside of the vault. Derek's heart leaps, knowing that Alice near, but it soon clutch, knowing that she was in trouble.

~8~8~8~

Scott leaps over the Berserker below, claws and fangs drawn as his eyes glowed red. Maila and Alice turn to the one up top. Their claws and fangs drawn and eyes glowed blue and red. Alice swipes at it, forcing it back. Maila slides behind it and jumps on it's back, clawing at it. The Berserker reaches over it back, grabs Maila and pulls her off of him and slams her to the ground. It then pushes Alice down the stairs, but she back-flips and then lands on her feet. She turns her head and looks at the other one, then kicks him off of Scott. Making him stumble back, she growls at him. It swipes at her, but she dodges the swipe. Walking back up the stairs.

She then shouts, feeling the knife from the other Berserker slash across her back. It them grabs her by her shoulder and threw her next to Maila they both pant and look up at the Berserker and both of them started to growl away from it as it slowly towers over them.

~8~8~8~

Kate turns to Derek, griping the side of his neck and holding the triskele up to his face, "Is this real? Tell me if this is real?" she demands of him, feeling her anger boil. "Didn't you hear that, That was Scott and Alice, I just heard them." he states, "Tell me!" she snaps, "I don't know and I don't care!" he snaps back, pulling away from her and took off out of the vault.

She then looks at Peter, who had his arms cross and was smirking, knowing that Kate just lost Derek to a 17 year old Supreme alpha, yet again. Revenge is such a sweet and Delicious thing somethings.

~8~8~8~

Alice and Maila crawl away from the approaching Berserker, Maila grips her leg where the Berserker cut her, then not long after, Scott was thrown next to them. They all press there backs to the wall, caged by the Berserkers.

Then Kira jumps out from the shadows, landing in between them, swing her sword at them, Alice then forces herself to her feet, snarls and charges at the Berserkers, Helping Kira push them back, Kira turns and looks at them. "Kira, Look out!" Alice steps to her and pushes her away, making her drop her katana, and she slips next to Scott, the Berserker raise it hand slashes Alice along her collarbone, she howls and took a knee. The two Berserkers snarl at her, but she turns and looks at them, growling and pulled herself up at her feet. Continuing in her assault. Derek then arrives and helps Alice.

The two Berserkers were cage in between them, blocking Alice and Derek's slashes, Alice slashes her claws along the chest armor, making her claws get into the surface of the bones. The other thrust her back, making her stumble a bit. She then saw one hit him on the back, sending him to the ground, "Derek!" Alice calls out, charging at them, making her claws damage the back bones as well, but she didn't see Derek morph between, older and younger self, and pulls himself back on his feet and help her.

He then stood in front of her, kneeling down and they both roar at them, making the two Berserkers retreat. The four looks at Derek as Alice slowly moves out of the way. Derek slowly stood up. "Derek?" Alice whispers, the three stood up. Placing her trembling hand on his shoulder blade. He slowly turns to them. Alice gasp, pulling her hand away and cupping her mouth.

He was older Derek again, he then raise his head, looking at the three, eyes glowing yellow. Then turns to Alice, seeing her eyes tear up and cupping her mouth. Without hesitation, he grips her wrist and pulls her into his arms, holding her tight, Alice grips his shoulders tightly, balling the fabric in her trembling hands as she cried, silently into his shoulder. He just breathes in her scent, grateful that she was in his arms again.

~8~8~8~

Back at the Loft Derek treated Alice wounds, she remind perfectly still as he cleans the slash marks from the Berserkers. "Alice... I remember what happen when I was a teenager again." he broke the silence. Seeing her back wound start to heal. Then got off the bed and cleans her collarbone wound. "Oh?" she asks. "I remember, waking up in the Clinic, seeing shadows, I didn't know they were you guys." he stops and looks up at her and ran his fingers along her healed skin, "Derek, it wasn't your fault, you didn't know who we were." she tells him, leaning into his hand.

"That's no excuse." he states, pulling his hand away form her. "I remember, what happened in Scott's room, when we kiss... I felt something." he adds. Then her collarbone wound started to close up. "What did you feel?" she asks him, Derek place the bloody rag on the side and sat tall on his knees. Placing his hands on her legs. "A spark... I never felt anything like that before. Not with Kate, or even with Paige. It felt... real with you." he press his forehead again her's, she smiles and snake her hands onto his shoulder. "I guess we're stuck with each other, weather we like it or not." she mumbles. He smiles at her.

"Hey, I got a question." he tells her, she smiles. "Ask away." she states. "Which one of me did you prefer; older me or younger me?" he asks, Alice smiles to herself. "Well young Derek was handsome." she states, he scuffs and looks away, feeling jealous of his younger self. But then she place her finger on his chin and turns him back to her. "But older Derek, is devilishly charming." she pulls her legs up to his side, "And I wouldn't trade him for anything." she whispers against his lips. He smirks, running his hands, slowly, yet roughly against her jeans.

"Good." he states, pressing his lips against her and laid her against the bed. He pulls away, panting for air. "By the way, weren't you going to punish me for dying two months ago?" she said with a sly smirk, Derek looks down at her and mirrors her smirk. "Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me." he then pulls her hands over her head, Alice wraps her legs tightly around his waist, wanting to feel him again.

He then sat up, with her on his lap, Alice's hand flew to his shoulders, kissing him roughly. But then pulls back, pulling his shirt off his body. Derek raise his hands when she pulls his shirt up, and off his upper body. That was toss to the side, he then pulls up her shirt, making her raise her arms up and off it went. Her hair fell over her shoulders and a bit over her face, that Derek push out of the way, press his lips against her roughly. Then kisses down her jawline and nibbles at her neck, making her moan and whimper with delight. He then snakes his hands behind her and pulls unclasps her bra. She pulls it off and tosses it to the side. Then leans back, Derek kisses her along her and belly, she props herself on her hands, kicking off her shoes.

He then press her against the bedding, kicks off his shoes, kissing at her pant's line, then undid her pants and pulls them off, leaving her naked. Derek then pulls his, then looms over her, Alice reaches out to him as he slowly press himself to her. She shutters at his touch, wanting more. He then took her, griping her hand tightly. Lets just say their night was very, very, very audible, that Peter bought several dozen ear plugs.


	3. Muted

Later the next day, Derek felt the sun rays shine down on him, he stretches and feels for Alice, but found he was alone in the bed, he opens his eyes and sat up. Alice walks to him with a cup of coffee and only wearing an over-sized shirt. "Whoa, easy there wolf boy." she tells him, Derek look at her and sighs, she smiles at him and handed him the coffee, he takes it and drinks it, Alice then takes a seat next to him. "How are you feeling?" she asks him, he handed her the coffee, "Better." he answers as she sets it on the coffee table, then yelps playfully as Derek wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her against him. He smiles and rested his head against her shoulder blade.

"Is this my shirt?" he asks her, she smiles. "Maybe." she answers, he chuckles and held her in his lap. "God I miss this so much." he mumbles into her back, she looks over her shoulder at him, then turns in his arms, sat on his lap, hooking her arms loosely around her neck, Derek looks up at her, placing his hands on her hips. "Not as much as I miss you." she tells him he smiles at her, then she leans in gently press her lips to his, Derek slowly crept his arm up her back, his fingers slide up over the fabric of his shirt, pressing his hand to her shoulder blade, as the kiss heated, Alice smiles wrapping her arms around his neck. Then they pulled their lips away and press their foreheads together, smiling at each other.

"I love you Derek Hale." Alice whispers to him, he chuckles then laid her back on the bed. "And I love you Alice McCall, and I am grateful that you walk into the woods that day." he whispers at her. She smiles, pulling her arms back from his neck and press her hands to his chest, "And I'm grateful that you trust me, because I got to see how beautiful your heart can shine, and with all your flaws, I still love you, you're my boyfriend, my mate, my romeo and nothing is going to change that." she whispers to him, he looks at her taken back by her words, smiles a little then perks her on her lips. He then lays against her chest Alice exhaled then wraps her arms around him, enjoying their few hours of peace.

~8~8~8~

A week later, Derek and Alice were now dress; she sat next to Derek as they were sitting next Peter as Breaden sat on the other side of the table, leans back in her chair and props her feet up onto the table. "The table's Italian." Peter informs her, "So are these boot." she informs him, Derek smirks as Alice giggles. Breaden winks at her, "Are we going to talk interior fashion or are we going to talk numbers?" she question, Peter shot Alice a glare groans and then wrote down a number. Alice looks over and saw Derek looking into his reflection of the sunglasses, she place her hand on his shoulder, he looks at her and nods, telling her he was fine.

Then Peter sets the pen down and pass the paper to Breaden, she took the paper and looks at the number she sets the paper down wrote the number she wants and passes the paper back to him. He looks at the number and back at her, "We're hiring you to find Kate not assassinate the president." Peter tells her, Alice rolls her eyes at him, "I was hired by the Calaveras to find Kate, you're hiring me to find her first, going against the Calaveras is what's going to cost you." Breaden tells him, Peter wrote down a number again and pass it her, but she passes it back, he then scoffs then walks away from the couch. "We'll pay, just find Kate that's all we want." Derek tells her, then Alice took the paper and pen wrote down a number and passes to Breaden, she looks at it then at her, Alice just smirk. "I'm listening." Breaden states, "We want Kate alive and brought to us unharmed, so we can deal with her ourselves and if you do that I'm willing to throw in a bonce." she tells her, the two Hales look at her in shock.

Breaden smirks, raising an eyebrow. "How much?" she asks giving the paper back to the Alpha she wrote down the bonce and shows her. "So Breaden, do we have a deal?" Alice held out her hand to her, Breaden smirks then shook her hand, "We have a deal, Ally cat." she tells her, Alice nods at her. "I got to admit didn't except you to play this card." Breaden tells her as she lets go of Alice's hand and leans back. "You taught me well Bre-Bre." Alice tells her, then they both stood up and, Peter follows after them, opens the door for Breaden she leave. "I hope to see you again Ally cat, we so much to catch up on." she tells her, Alice giggles "I'm going to hold you to that Bre-Bre." Alice tells her them Peter slams the door, Alice looks at him.

She raise her arms at him, "Don't you dare start, Ally cat." he states, she glares at him, "You don't get to call me that." she threatens him, glowing her eyes her bright neon red alpha colored Peter took a step back, holding his hands out, then her eyes dim back to their light brown as Derek had his back to them leaning against the bid table in front of the window. Peter then turns to him "Are you insane?!" he questions him, "We didn't have a choice, we spent a week looking for her and came up with nothing." Derek tells him, Alice walks up behind him as Peter slow walks to them. "If we don't find out who told Kate about the vault, we don't get those bods back, what do you think I'm going to do then, get a job?" Peter gets pissy at him as he stood next to Alice, "My resume is slightly out of date, we got rob Derek." he tells him as Alice felt the fading feeling again, "Derek. . . are you alright?" Alice place her hand on his shoulder, but then Derek turns around, gripping her wrist and growls at them, fangs showing and eyes glowing yellow.

Peter and Alice were taken back by that, "Oh that's a new look for you." Peter states, Alice pulls her other hand up to his face and cradles his cheek, "Derek. . . your eyes." she tells him, he looks at her, then lowers his hand that held her wrist then lets go as she then uses her other hand and cradles his other cheek, he pants, lets his eyes dim back to their natural green and his fangs retreat. "What happened to your eyes?" Peter asks him, Derek gently grips Alice arm "I don't know, but I'm willing to pay to find out." Derek tells him, then Alice's phone went off, she pulls her hands away, reaches into her pocket and answers the phone, "Hey Maila. . . you're heading to school right now. . . sure yeah I'll come too uh-huh. . .no Maila I'm not doing your science homework for you, I promise I would tutor. . . okay see you soon, bye-bye." she then hung up and place her phone into her pocket. "Who was that?" Derek asks her, "That was Maila, she said that she was heading to school and wonders if I was coming too and since I miss a week of school, I need to catch up." Alice tells them, walking over and grabbing her jacket off the couch.

"Wait what about Kate, we still need to find her." Peter tells him, "Yeah, in case you've forgotten I'm still a teenager and required to go to school, graduate and then I can worry about the supernatural world. Until then, I have to go to school, sorry Peter." she tells him pulling on her jacket and pulls out her hair. "She as a point." Derek smirks, Alice ran up to Derek and perks him on the lips. "I'll be back soon, text me if anything happens." she tells him, "Stay safe." Derek tells her, she smirks at him, "Aren't I always?" she states, then left the loft.

~8~8~8~

Scott and Stiles walk out of the locker room, "Hey guys." Alice said walking up to them, "Hey Ally." Scott and stiles said, "You heading for the practice?" she asks them, "Yeah." Scott answers, "Cool, I'll walk with you." she states, "Just like old times." Stiles states, Alice looks at him and smiles. "How's everything going on your end?" Alice asks them, "Scott here thinks that coach is going to replace him with a new team captain." Stiles tells her, and Alice looks at Scott as he glares at Stiles. "What, that's impossible, you're the team captain, you got your grades up just like coach wanted you to, didn't you?" Alice asks him, as they enter the field.

"Yeah, but he never told me I was back on the team, he just told me to show up for try outs today." Scott tells her, she nods. "We got bigger things to deal with anyway, did you tell Argent yet?" Stiles asks him, then turns and faces him as Alice stood next to Scott. "I texted him, but he didn't get back to me." Scott tells him, "You told him that his sister Kate came back from the dead over a text?" Stiles questions him, "I didn't have the money to call France." Scott states, Alice nods, "Yeah situation like that will make you do pretty crazy things, but we've done crazier." Alice states, they nod, knowing it's true.

"You think you got money problems, try paying her an M.R.I. And a visit to Eichen house." Stiles tells them, "You have another notices?" Alice asks him, "Yeah this one said final, but what the hell are we doing here anyway we've got 117 million problems." Stiles tells them, Scott nods and listens as Alice looks out onto the field and her eyes went wide as dinner plates and her jaws drops. "And worrying about our status on the Lacrosse team is not one of them." he said, then leans against the pole. "I hate to say it Stiles, but it is now." Alice tells them, they both look at her and she points at the field, they look over and saw a freshmen killing it out on the field.

Then their eyes were as wide as dinner plates as they watch him catch every signal ball, "Who the hell is that?" Stiles questions and the freshmen pulls off his helmet, he had short dirty blond hair like Matthew and green eyes like Derek. "Nice Liam, you just might be our first freshmen captain." Greg tells him, Alice looks the two. "Maybe we should practice a little bit." Stiles states and the two walk onto the field as Alice just giggles and took a seat on the bleachers.

~8~8~8~

After practice was over, Alice headed to history, but she then bumps into someone, making her drop her binder and notebook, she sighs kneels down and gathers them. "I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." a boy tells her, "It's okay it's a common mistake." she tells him, then they look into each others eyes, and boy was taken back by her beauty. "Hi." she tells him, snapping him out of his daze. "Hi, again sorry I bump into you." he tells her and gave her, her notebooks. And they both stood up.

"Thanks." she tells him then walks off, "Wait, what's your name?" he asks her, following her. She walks slowly and looks at him, "Alice." she answers, he smiles. "Like the girl from wonderland." he said sweet, she took a step back. "Sure. . ." she said then walks off. "Hey, I'm Liam." he calls out, but she was long gone, but still heard his name. "Weird kid, must of spent his whole life, playing sports." Alice mumbles and walks into her classroom, sat down and was ready, but during class her phone vibrates, she looks around and saw that the teacher was helping a student, she pulls it hour of her pocket and looks down at it. A text from her mother - _Triple X murder._ \- she texted her, Alice looks into her as she place her phone away.

After a half hour, everyone was dismiss from class and headed to their next one, Alice walks along with Scott, Stiles and Kira. "An Axe murder?" Kira asks, "A family Axe murder." Stiles states, "Actually he used a military tomahawk and I know." Alice said then Scott said, "I. . . already heard about it." they look at them, "What you did how?" Stiles asks them, "Our mum called and texted us, there was a seat on the news." Scott tells him. "Perfect lets go." Stiles tells them, "Wait, we've got Econ in five minutes." Scott tells him, "And I got science." Alice states. Stiles looks at the two. "Right, did you two forget the part of the family murdering Axe murderer?" he asks them. "Did you forget that your dad's the shieff, they want us to stay out of it." Alice tells him. "Are you guys kidding me, there's a family murdering Axe murderer out there and we're not going to do anything about it?" Stiles asks him.

"Maybe we would let the adults handle it." Kira subject, he looks at them, can't form the words in his mouth, "So you three want to stay here, go to school and class?" he asks them, Alice shrugs her shoulders. "I have never heard anything so irresponsible in my life." he tells them and walks away. "See you at tryouts?" Scott asks him, Stiles just flares his arms. Then the bell rings, "So you know that thing we wanted to talk about?" Scott asks Kira, "Yeah." Kira answers, "Can we talk later, after tryouts, you don't mind waiting that long?" he asks her, Alice looks over at Kira, "Um. . . I. . . sure." she answers. Scott then closes his locker, "Great see you then." he tells her, then perks her on the lips, Kira was shock then he perks Alice on her check. "Later sis." he tells her and took off.

Alice looks over at Kira and saw she was still shock, "You okay?" Alice asks her, she shook her head, "Come on I'll walk you to our classroom." she tells her, draping her arm over her shoulder and they walk down the hall. In the classroom Scott realizes what he had just done, "Oh God."

~8~8~8~

Later on the tryouts started, Alice sat next to Maila and helps her with her homework. She then pulls back a strain of her behind her ear, then look up and saw Coach finishes the boys' times, "Horrible. Horrified. Pathetic. Unbelievably pathetic. Is that everyone?" he asks, then right on cue Stiles finish last, panting so heavily he gag then collapses onto the ground. "Yep that's every one." coach states as Scott pulls Stiles off the ground.

Alice giggles, "I got ya." Scott tells Stiles holding him up, "Okay up, first. . ." Stiles starts then they both look at Liam who was going push ups. "He's inhuman, what is he a were-cheetah, does that even exist, is that a thing?" Stiles questions a he pants. "Maybe he's that good." Scott tells him, "I'm going to puke, take me somewhere." Stiles asks him. "Okay, come on." Scott tells him, Alice giggles hearing the whole conversation, she looks over seeing Liam tear his look away from her. Then her and Maila caught a swift of Kira's scent. "What's wrong with you?" Maila asks her as the coyote and wolf look at her, "Me, nothing." Kira denies, they both narrow their eyes at her. "You reek of axionty, and it's distracting, what's going on?" Maila asks her, Kira sighs. "Does this have to do with the kiss between you and Scott?" Alice asks her, Kira leans her head against the Lacrosse stick and nods.

"Will do you want it to be more?" Alice asks her, "Yeah, but, what if he doesn't feel the same way, what if he isn't over. . . you know who?" Kira asks her, Maila looks at Alice and she smiles at her, "If Scott wasn't over her, he would be brooding, which he's not, and if he didn't feel the same about you he wouldn't of given that kiss and trust me, I heart his heart jump when he did, he's just waiting for the right moment to tell you, but can you blame him?" she asks her, Kira looks at Scott as he stood in line. "No I really can't, thank you Alice." she tells her, Alice nods and looks back at Maila's notes.

Stiles pulls the ball into the net, ready himself and threw the ball, only to have it land in the goalie's net stick, the boys laugh at Stiles, but he shook it off and glares at Liam and stood next to Scott. "Maybe he's only good in goal, maybe he's totally useless on the rest of the field." Stiles tells him, but as the words left his mouth Liam took the ball, and shot it forward, making a goal. Everyone cheer for him, except for Stiles, Scott, Kira, Maila, and Alice. Liam looks over at Alice and winks at her, she rolls her eyes. "He's perfect at everything, I hate this kid." Stiles states, "You. . . don't have to hate him. . . the team need new players." Scott tries to stay positive, "What about a new team captain?" Stiles question, the Alpha male looks at him then walks up to the front of the line, Scott held hid stick out in front of the boys, they move back up and Scott took a ball into his net took a step forward, shooting the ball forwards, Alice watches and the ball hits the goal bar and bounces out, the team laughs at him.

Alice groans and buries her face into her hands, then peeks between them, "Nice one McCall." Garrick tells him, "Hey Garrick, shut up." Stiles tells him. That went on and everytime Scott went up he miss everytime, "Wow just wow." Alice states, the two girls nod at her, "When Jackson was team captain, Scott was getting all the glory, but now it's so sad to watch." she tells them, they nod and saw Liam make another shot, Alice then hung her head. Then coach called the team in and put Scott and Stiles as the defenders.

Alice shot her head up and Scott place his helmet on and looks at Alice, his eyes flash red, Alice smirks as her eyes flash bright neon red. "And here is where the tables turn." she whispers, the two look at her then back at the field. Then Garrick went up first, he dodges Stiles but got his stick knock put of his hands by Scott, sending Liam to the ground. "That's my boys!" Coach exclaims, Alice smiles. "Go Scott!" Alice shouts, Liam looks over at her, seeing her smile for Scott, then glares back at Scott, his anger fueling him. Then two more went up and got knock to the ground as well.

"That's how you do it, that's how it's done!" Coach yells and Alice claps, then Liam was up, he swung his stick high then takes the ball into his net, he then ran forward, dodging both Stiles and Scott and shoots a goal, now Alice was shock and everyone cheered or him, he jogs pass Scott and Stiles, smirking at them. "Now this kid is pissing me off." Alice growls, then Maila stood up. "That was luck! Do over!" she shouts, Coach looks at her, "Aw Maila stay out it." Stiles groans, Sweetheart there is no do overs, this is practice." Coach tells her, then Alice stood. "Ten bucks on Scott and Stiles." she bets. He looks at her, "I'll take that action." he states. "Aw Ally, why?" Scott moans. "Get back in Liam!" he shouts.

Then the four got back into formation, Scott and Stiles. Liam dodges Stiles, but then was flip over but Scott and lands on his back, breaking his ankle, Alice gasp, covering her mouth. Scott and Stiles pull off their helmets and look down at him. "Don't move, don't touch him!" Coach shouts, running over at them, Alice ran over at well, "It's okay coach, I'm fine." Liam tells him and went to stand, but he screams in agony, Stiles and Scott took a hold of him and help him stand. "I think we better get him to the nurse." Stiles tells him, Coach stood out of their way and took off, Alice followed after them.

~8~8~8~

Derek looks over the files as Breaden changes. "There's nothing in here about Kate." he states. "This killer used a axe." Derek states, "Actually he used a Militarily Tomahawk." she tells him, pulling on her shirt, "That's not this report." he tells her, looking over the contacts, "I know and if I know, Alice would know as well." she states. Derek looks over his shoulder a little, "How do you know Alice?" he asks her, "My old teacher, he train her, Rosalie and Matthew, I was there to help train them as well. But I notice something in Alice, the look of Determination, she wasn't going to give up, no matter how bad the situation was or how strong the enemy was, she was quick and cunning, and everytime Rosalie or Matthew were about to give up, she lifted up their spirits and gave them hope that they can fight." Breaden tells him.

Derek smiles, knowing that, that sounded just like Alice, "She was the sister I want and then I swore to myself that I would watch over her, making sure that no one will hurt her." Breaden tells him. "Are you going to tell me anything else you know?" he asks her, "Not yet, most because I don't know much." she states pulling her shirt down. "But you know something." he states then closes the file and turns to her. "Maybe." she answers, they both lean against the table. "But the people I need to talk to right now don't talk to you or investigating like me, and or have to go to school and be a teen for the day." she tells him, "You want us to wait for you?" he asks her, "I want you to trust me." she tells him. "There is only one person I trust, and she's busy and why would I trust you I don't know anything about you." he tells her.

"But I know you and Alice knows me and I know what you really want." she tells him, and walks around the table, "You want what Kate stole from you, you want to know why your connection between you and Alice are fading. Bruesh unduis dreula undrate. It's means the true nature of someone is reflect in their eyes in your case the color of your eyes." she tells him and walks away, Derek grips the shotgun as Breaden grabs her jacket, "You get a week." he tells her, tossing the gun to her, which she catches. Then Breaden turns to leave, "Oh one more thing Derek, I care about Alice, she's family to me, if you hurt her or break her heart, I will hunt you down, free of charge." Breaden calls over her shoulder, he nods at her and she walks out of the loft.

Derek turn to the table, leans against it and place his hand over his chest, knowing Breaden was right, he did want to understand why his connection with Alice was fading and he had to know why.

~8~8~8~

Alice and Stiles help Liam into the hospital, as Scott holds the doors open for them, they then walk up to the front desk, asking for a nurse, then they all look over and Melissa McCall walk from the corner, "Hi mum." Scott tells her, she then brings over a wheel chair and the two set Liam in the chair, Melissa examines his ankle. "Don't worry Liam, we'll take good care of you." she tells him and wheels him away. Stiles looks over at Scott seeing the regretful look on his face. "Look I got to get going, I promise Maila I help her study." he tells him, Scott nods at him.

Scott nods at him, "Sure, I want to check on him anyway." he tells him, Alice looks at Stiles and saw she wanted to talk to him alone, he nods and took off. She then looks back at Scott. "This wasn't your fault Scott, you know that." she tells him, Scott shrugs. He shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know." he states, "Scott if you didn't hold back on your Alpha strength, he wouldn't be limping, he would be crawling but to the other half of his body." she tells him. "If I wasn't so worry about being captain so much, he wouldn't be hurting at all." he said to her, Alice sighs, licking her lips. "Scott, it's okay to to want something for yourself once in a while, Team captain or the Alpha werewolf, you and I were still only human." she tells him, he looks at her and pulled her into a hug.

~8~8~8~

Scott and Alice stood outside Liam's room as the doctor examines his ankle, "It's broken isn't it?" Liam asks him, "Well it's going to need an x-ray." the doc tells him, "It's broken and it's my fault." Liam states, "Want to tell me what happen the doc asks him. "I went up against two Juniors, one was captain of the team and I wanted to impress this Junior girl" he states. Alice looks back at her brother as he leans against him. "Remember what they always say, play smart not hard." the doc tells him, Liam just sighs.

"Are you mad at me?" Liam asks him, "No of course not, but your mum may be made at me for getting you into Lacrosse, but maybe we should both wait for the ex-ray before we panic and trust me I have more reason to panic than you, it's not over yet." he tells him, then went to leave, "Hey, wait for the x-ray." he tells him and left.

The McCall twins quickly turn as the doctor walks away, Scott sighs and Alice place her hand on his shoulder, but then Scott's phone rings and he pulls it out of his pocket. "Hey Lydia." he answers, " _Where are you, I couldn't call, I couldn't get away from the deputy._ " she tells him, "Okay slow down." he tells her, " _You need to get to the hospital, you and Alice need to get there right now, the son, the only one that survive, he's there._ " she tells him, Scott turns to Alice looks at her in shock, she mirrors his look as she heard everything as well.

"So are we, we're at the hospital." Scott tells him, " _Then find him, find Sean Wilcott._ " she warns him, Scott hung up the phone and they both took off.

~8~8~8~

"Wait, hold the doors!" Scott yells as he and Alice ran for the elevator, but the doors close, "Scott the stairs!" Alice shouts and they shout up the stairs, they reach the second floor and saw Sean grabbing at their mother. They shift into their wolf, flick their claws out and roar at him, getting his attention, they then charge at him and Scott lunches himself at him, Alice kneels down by her mother and held her in her arms as they two struggled, Scott press him against the wall and Sean hisses at him like a rattle snake.

Then kicks Scott away from him and took off, Alice snarls and chases after him, Melissa pulls herself up to her feet and Scott looks over at her. "I'm okay, I'm alright." she tells him, "Are you sure?" he asks her, "Go help your sister and get that son of a bitch." she tells him Scott turns to the direction of where Alice chase after Sean and growls.

~8~8~8~

Liam limps into the hallway, "Hey did anyone else hear that?" he calls out, no answers, "I heard someone." he whispers, the looks over and saw Sean, snarling at him, Liam jumps back away from him.

~8~8~8~

Scott caught up with Alice and the open the door to the stairs, looks up and saw the blood smear on the wall, then hear Liam scream, they then jump over the railing and headed up top to the roof, Alice kicks the door open and they walk outside, seeing Sean hold Liam in a headlock, Alice then to take a step. "Get back!" Sean shouts at her, she steps back and held up her hands.

"Sean don't do this, you don't need to do this, whatever it is whatever you are, my brother and I. We can help you." she tells him, "No you can't." he tells her. "Please let us help, let me help." she asks him, "Wendeos don't need help, we need food!" he shouts, then turns Liam around, the twins snarl and jumps at them, Sean threw Liam over the roof, Alice shoves Sean to the side and grips onto Liam's arms. Sean swipes at Scott, who dodges the swipes then was shove off the panel then grips onto Alice's arms, pulling them off of Liam arms, Liam began to struggle as he slow slip from roof. "Alice!" Scott shouts, but didn't know what to so. Sean grips both of her arm, hissing at her.

She tries to struggle out of his lock, but then saw that Liam was slipping, "I can't hold on!" he tells her, Alice tries to think quickly, but she knew that she didn't have a choice, as Liam slips Alice opens her jaw and bites down onto Liam's arm. He scream in agony then Scott pulls Sean off Alice, tossing him to the side, then Sean went to attack, but something struck him in the back, be coughs up his blood and collapse to the ground. Alice grips onto Liam's arms and pulls him up and back onto the roof. The two them look over and saw a bald man with no mouth, pull the tomahawk out of Sean, he then walks away but as he walks he then turns back to them, and Alice tilts her at him, he pulls his finger up to where he has no mouth and tells them to keep quiet the disappeared.

Liam gags and cries in pain as he apply pressure to the bite. Scott walks over to him, kneels down next to him and looks at the bite, Alice gasp as she took a step back. Scott look up at her, "Oh Dear God, what have I done?" she whispers to herself, covering her mouth and looks away.


	4. The Benefactor

Scott and Alice got Liam out of there and back to his place before the police arrive.

The police arrive at the scene, Stilinski asks Parrish to give him five minutes for his investigator of his own, Parrish sighs not liking that he was left in the dark, so he gathered the men and they left the roof. Stilinski turns and saw Derek standing right over the body. "I'm guessing since you're standing there that you've heard everything and that we got five minutes. This guy said he called himself an um. . . Wendeo." he tells him, "Cannibalistic shape-shifters, but I haven't hurt from them in a long time, must have been while hidden." Derek states then catches the scent of another. He then walks to the ledge. "How many people did Scott say were up here?" Derek asks him, "Just Sean, Alice and the Axe murderer who uh. . . patently has no mouth." Stilinski tells him as Derek saw a blood smug on the ground.

"You wouldn't know anything about that would yet?" Stilinski asks him, "There was someone else, someone young, male." Derek states, "You smell his blood?" Stilinski asks him, Derek turn to him. "And his fear."

~8~8~8~

Scott, Stiles and Alice burst through the door into the McCall house, "Like I said I told my dad everything I could." Stiles tells the twins, "Did you tell him about Liam?" Alice asks him and they head for the stairs. "You've barley told me about Liam, what did you do with him anyway?" he asks, "He's. . . upstairs." she answers. "Doing what?" Stiles asks, "Uh. . . . laying down." Scott tells him. Stiles raise an eyebrow at them.

Then the two lead Stiles in upstairs into Scott's room they walk into his bathroom and Scott pulls back the curtains, showing a tied up Liam and his mouth duct tape and laying in the bath tube. Stiles looks down at him, seeing Liam was trying to speak, but the duct tape was in the way, Stiles then sighs and pulls back the curtains. Then the three sat on the bed, Alice twitches her foot. "So you bit him?" Stiles asks her. "Yeah." she answers, "And you kidnap him?" he asks. "Yeah." she breathes, "And you brought him here?" he adds. She looks at him, "I panic." she tells him, "This isn't going to end with us burying peaces of his body out in the desert, is it?" he asks the two, then Liam whimpers from hearing that, making the three look at the bathroom.

"And reminded you this is why I come up with the plans, your plans sucks." he states, Alice groans, "I know." she groans moving her hands over her hair, "Which is why we called you, so what do we do?" Scott asks him, Stiles looks at him, "I'm got going to like this idea am I?" Alice asks him, "You never do." he states, then Scott and Stiles move Liam's legs, but then ties him in the chair and they set him in front of the bed. Alice moves out in front of him. "Okay Liam we're going to take the tape off of you, if you scream, it goes right back on, if you talk quietly it stays off, got it?" Stiles tells him, Liam nods and Stiles pulls off the tape.

"Okay, you've seen a lot of confusing things tonight and more confusing things are going to happen, because of the confusing things that happened tonight, do you understand?" Stiles tells him, Alice sighs then rubs her forehead. "Not really." Liam answers, "Good that's good." Stiles adds. But Alice smacks his shoulder, "I don't understand either." Scott adds, "Maybe one of you should tells him." Stiles states, Alice rolls her eyes. "Tell me what?" Liam asks them, "Liam, what happened tonight, what I did in order to save you, it's going to change you." Alice tells him, "Unless it kill you." Stiles adds, the twins looks at him, "Shouldn't of said that." he mumbles, then Liam started to cry.

"Oh boy." Alice mumbles, then the boys untied him, Liam stood up and hits Scott with the chair, which Scott deserve, then he right hooks Stiles in the face, which he also deserves, then shoves Alice back into the halls, she slams up states the walls and slides down it, which she deserve, he then took off, but then realizes that his ankle was good as new, but when he reaches the end of the hall, Stiles and Scott stumble out of the room and charge at him, all shouting, Alice stood up, rubbing the back of her head and ran over seeing them fall down the steps, "That's got to hurt." Alice mumbles, then watches as Liam left and the two boys struggle with each other, "Guys, guys. . . Stiles!" Alice shouts. He look up at her and realizes that he was holding onto Scott's legs instead.

Alice walks down the steps and sat down on the second one, they then look out the door, "You're plan suck too." Alice tells him, he shoot her a look then looks back at the open door.

~8~8~8~

Later at school Scott and Alice stood across the outside halls and watch as Liam spoke with one of his friend then looks over and saw the twins staying a yard away from him, so Liam then took off into the school, they followed in pursuit, then Stiles blocks him off. "You guys seriously need to back off." Liam warns them.

"Liam wait, just hear us out for a second?" Scott asks him, Liam looks at Alice, she nods at him. He sighs and looks at Scott, "We're siblings now." Scott states, then all three looks at him. "What?" Liam asks, "Oh god, that's. . ." Stiles starts, Alice face palms. "What are yo taking about, you and I just meet and Alice bit me." Liam tells him, "Wasn't intentional." she throws in. "The bite. . . the bite is a gift." he states. "Scott stop, please stop." Stiles tells him and walks over to him, "And you, we are trying to help you, you little runt." Stiles tells him. "By kidnapping me?" Liam questions, "Just to clarify, Scott and Alice kidnap you, I was audit and abet." Stiles states, then Alice steps up. "Liam something is happening to you, something. I know this because I went through what you're going through." she tells him.

He glares at her, "Nothing is happening to him. Nothing." he pulls off the bandage, showing them the healed skin and walks off. The three look at each other, now confirming that Liam was a beta.

~8~8~8~

They then meet up with Maila, Kira and Lydia, at the buses. "I'm not sharing my basement with him." Maila tells them, "Actually it's my basement and my mom knows how you tore it up last time." Lydia tells her, "Alright, she's still learning." Stiles defends her, "We're going to use the boat house for Liam, it's got support beams we can chain him to one of them." Alice tells them, "But how do we get him out to the lake house if he doesn't trust us?" Kira asks her, "Actually if it keeps him from murdering someone, we just chloroform the little bastard and throw him into the lake." Stiles suggest, "I'm in." Maila agrees. "We are not killing him or kidnapping him." Scott tells them, "Then lets be smarter, we tell him there's a party and invite him." Lydia suggests.

"So you're going to ask out a freshmen?" Stiles asks her, "No, I'm done with dating teenage boys, but if we're playing a trick on someone, lets use the trickster." she states and everyone looks at Kira, "Who me, no way. Alice is the one he's got a crush on." she states. "Yeah I did mention that he knows I'm a werewolf and I'm the one that bite him, the odds are not in my favor." she tells her, Kira sighs. "Do you know what they call a female fox, a vixen." Lydia tells her, "Me?" Kira asks, knowing that they weren't going to change there minds. "Do it Kira, be a vixen."

~8~8~8~

Back at the Loft, Derek and with Peter and he called in Rosalie and Matthew, Derek tosses the blade on the table as Matthew stood in front of him, "It was last with a danger type of wolfsbane, which means I'm going to have to burn it out." Matthew tells him, Peter smirks at him. "I can handle a little fire." he states, Matthew eyes Rosalie, she smirks at him, then Matthew turns back to them, shows his hand and it was on fire. "Oh god." Peter whimpers at him, then he scream in agony as Matthew press his hand to his chest.

After an hour, Peter collapse to the ground, the wound in his chest healed. Derek held out his hands and helps him up. "He said he was after you." Peter tells him, they look at him "Wait hows does he talk him he doesn't have a mouth?" Rosalie asks him, Peter then shows them the arm glove, "With this."

~8~8~8~

Later that night, the gang waited in the lake house as Liam and Kira arrive at the house, there they stood, Liam went tot leave, but Kira closes the door and blocks his path. "Sorry." Kira tells him, then Liam looks back at them, "What the hell is this?" he asks. "Think of it as an intervention, you have a problem Liam." Stiles tells him, "And we're the only ones that can help you." Alice tells him, he looks at all of them.

Then an hour of explaining Liam then points at Alice, "Werewolf, werewolf." he points at the twin, Scott nods at him, "Werecoyote." he points to Maila, she nods. "Banshee." he points to Lydia who nods as well, then turns to Kira, "Fox?" he asks her, "kitsune, but fox works." she answers. He then looks at Stiles. "What are you?" he asks, "A while back, I was possess by an evil spirit, it was very evil." he answers. "What are you now?" Liam asks. "Better." he answers. Liam then looks down at the chains. "Those for me?" he asks Alice. She looks over at Maila. "No they're for me." she answers and flashes her eyes electric blue. Alice listens as Liam's heart started to pounded, "How did you do that?" he asks. "You'll learn, but first you need to get through the full moon." Scott tells him.

"The moon's already out." Liam states, "And you're starting to feel something, aren't you." Alice tells him. "I feel I'm surrounded by a butch of psychotic nut jobs. You guys are freaking out of your minds. I don't know you did that eye thing and I don't care! I'm walking out that door right now and if any of you try to stop me I swear to God I'm gonna. . ." he shouts then covers his ears and scream. "Liam, Liam, what's wrong?" Alice asks him as he went to his knees. "Don't you here that?" he asks her, Scott and Alice listen, hearing the cars come and they the headlights.

"Did you tell someone else about this?" Lydia asks him, "My friend Mason, you said it was a party." he tells Kira. Alice kneels down in front of Liam, "And who did Mason invite?" Stiles ask, "Everyone." Kira answers, Liam claws at the floor. "Get him off the floor, get him off the floors." Lydia went to walk to him, by Liam roars at her, eyes glowing yellow and fangs showing making her stop. "We got to get him to the boat house now." Alice said, her, Scott and Kira help Liam to his feet and out through the back door.

Then Maila started to shift, but she resisted as Stiles grabs and the chains and headed down stairs, leaving Lydia in charge of throwing a party.

~8~8~8~

In the garage, Liam growls and snarls at the three, as Scott and Kira pulled the cuffs on him as the chain was wrap around him. He went to strike at Scott but Alice grips his wrist and stops him, "I got him, get his other hand!" Alice tells him. He reach behind the beam and grips the cuff. "But then Liam came loose and throws Alice to the ground, he looms over her, glaring at her with his yellow glowing eyes. He then raise his claw at her. But Kira pulls out a paddle and hits Liam upside the head, Liam then collapse on the ground next to Alice.

Alice pulls herself up and the three kneel down next to Liam, "Oh my God, I didn't kill him did I?" she asks as she panics. Alice place her ear to his chest, hearing his heart. She pulls away and lets out a relief sigh. "He's fine, just knock out." she tells them and they sigh as well. "Nice swing." She tells Kira. "Thanks, I really hope Stiles is having better luck." Kira tells them, Alice huffs. "Come one, lets get him chain up and hopefully he stays out cold for the rest of the night." she tells them and they drag him back to the beam.

~8~8~8~

Later in the basement, Stiles quickly cuffs Maila to the chains "Too tight?" he asks her, Maila raise her head to him, her face shifted and eyes glowing blue, "Tighter." she tells him. He nods and tightens the cuffs even more. Her eyes fade back to their original color and then Stiles steps away as Maila tugs at cuffs. "You can leave if you want." she tells him. "I'm not going anywhere." he tells her, pulling a chair up to her.

Stiles sat down in front of her, "To be honest, I'm hardly safer down here, with 50 freshmen and a piss off Lydia." he tells her, then they both look up at the ceiling hearing the music up top.

~8~8~8~

The three sat close to Liam as he laid against the beam, "He looks so young." she states, Scott nods at her. "He is, he's only 15." Alice answers as she watches Liam sleep soundly. "What are we going to do with him?" she asks the two, they look at her. "We're going to help him." Scott answers. "But what if he doesn't want our help?" Kira asks them.

Alice turns her attention back at Liam, pulls her legs to her chest and wraps her arms around her knees and rested her chin on her knees. "He will." she answers, Scott looks at her for a moment then back at Liam and sighs.

~8~8~8~

Maila snarls as she tugs at her chain, reaching for Stiles, as he just sat calmly in the chair, she pants as she fight her coyote. "Stiles. . . please go." she begs him. "It's okay, I hate I hate parties, social axionty thing." he tells her, she tugs at her chains again, reaching for him. "You ever had a panic attack?" he starts up a conversation, "I'm having one now!" she shouts. "Okay, just breathe, I'm not going to leave you." he tells her.

"But what if I hurt you?" she asks him, "You're not going to." he tells her, "But I want to." she tells him, reaching desperately "I want to reach your face and slash it, I want to I want to feel your bone brake between hands." she states. He shifts in his spot. "Surprisingly enough, You're not the only one to say that to me. I'm not leaving you and I'm not going to let you hurt anyone." he tells her, she grips his shirt, pulling him close then lets go, suddenly the leather cuff rips, she pants looking at it.

"You're not going to have a choice." she tells him. He looks at the ripping cuff then back at her; time was running out.

~8~8~8~

Alice sat next to Scott as he sat next to Kira, the twins look over their their shoulders, "What?" Kira asks them as she notices their action. Scott looks at her, "We can hear the music from the house." he tells her, Alice smirks at the two. "What are they playing?" Kira asks him, Scott looks over at Alice. "Electronic." she answers, "I wish they play slow songs at parties, at my old school we use to have a few." she tells him, "Why do you like the school one?" Scott asks her, "They were always the better ones at slow dancing." she answers.

Scott smiles at her as Alice nudges him a little bit, he shot her a look and she have him the. 'Go for it.' glare, he nods and looks back at Kira and she looks at him. "Come here." he tells her, he then stood up and offers his hand, she took it and stood up. They then both walk to the dock, Alice stood up and leans against another beam. Scott pulls out his phone and started to play slow music. He then sets it down and offers his hand to her, Kira looks over at Liam. "Don't worry I got him." Alice tells her. Kira nods at her. Then wraps her arms around Scott neck. "So how are you and Alice able to stay in control on a full moon?" Kira asks Scott.

"A lot of it as to focus on keeping our pulse down and make sure our heart rate doesn't go up." Scott answers her. "So you master it?" she asks him. "It takes a lot of concentration." he adds, she smirks at him. "So say you're distracted." she asks, leaning up and kisses his cheek. "If I'm distracted, it will." he tells her, she smiles and kisses him on the lips. Alice rolls her eyes and turns away, looking over at Liam. Kira pulls away and looks at him, Scott shook his head at her, she smirks again and leans up biting onto his ear lope, Alice giggles a little, hearing his heart beat skip a few time. Kira then pulls back, "Nothing." he answers, "Then why are your eyes glowing?" she asks him. Scott's eyes glowed their blood red. He squeezes his eyes shut and then shook his head, regain control. He opens them, showing his brown eyes.

"Cheater." he whines. "I also heard you growl too." she teases, Alice looks over at them confused. She then heard the growl and slowly looks over at the chain beta, "Kira. . . that wasn't Scott." she calls out, they both look at her and look over at Liam, who was fully awake and shifted as well, Kira pulls her arms away from his neck as they face him, "Are those chains going to hold him?" she asks, "Uh. . . yeah. . . I think. Definitely." Scott answers her. Alice slowly back away. "I wouldn't be so sure about that." Alice them, hearing the chains break, then Liam pulls free of the chains, the three move out of the way and he jumps out the window and took off.

Alice stood up as the other two did and she ran over to them and they all stood in front of the broken window, Alice face palms and ran her hands over her hair.

~8~8~8~

Maila continues to growl and snarl at Stiles, still tugging at her cuffs. Then she broke free of one of them, Stiles scrambles away as she reaches and slashes at him. And started to tug at her other cuff. "Maila I know you can hear me, just listen to my voice." he tells her, taking a step to her. She tugs at her cuff, "It's not working." she tells him then looks at him. "Stiles run." she tells him.

Stiles looks between her and the one thing that kept her from ripping his throat out with her teeth; a signal chain cuff.

~8~8~8~

Later at the school, Stilinski, Derek and Rosalie walk into the school and slowly through the hallway, Derek looks over at Stilinski as the sheriff was holding his flashlight and gun. "You know just because this guy is connected to the school's wi-fi, doesn't mean he's still here." he states, "Looks can be deceiving." Rosalie adds. "True, but I've seen enough in this school to keep a gun in my hand while walking in after dark." he tells them.

Rosalie nods as the walk carefully, "Like blood." he states, the two look over and saw a poodle of blood leaking out from behind a door. The three walk over to it. "That doesn't make sense." Derek states as Rosalie peace the peaces together. "Yeah no kidding." Stilinski shines the light behind them. "That's not what I mean, I should of caught the scent before we walk in." Derek states as Rosalie kneel down by the red puddle, pricks her finger tip in it and sniffs it. "This isn't blood." she mumbles to herself then press her ear to the door, hearing a soft ticking sound.

Derek went over and touch the handle, before Rosalie could stop him, Stilinski place his hand on Derek's and stops him. "You being nervous makes me nervous. Derek moves away as Rosalie stood up, Stilinski shines his light inside and saw nothing and saw he place his hand on the hand and slowly turn it. Rosalie shot her hands at the door and stops him, making the two look at her. "Don't, it's rigged." she tells him. "How do you know?" Derek asks her, "Listen." she tells them, they listen to the silents and heard a soft tickling. "What is that?" he asks them. "Claymore, explosive." she answers then Derek and her slowly turn their head and saw the assassin.

"Get down!" Derek shouts and the two pull Stilinski to the ground as a tomahawk was impaled into the wall where Stilinski's head was. Rosalie looks over and saw assassin jump over the stairwell and glares at them. She stood up, pulling out sais, and ready herself. And they charge at each.

~8~8~8~

Maila tugs at her cuff, trying to get to Stiles, she roars and snarls. "I', not going to run, because I don't think you're going to hurt me." he states, she slowly cease in her tugging. "Maybe you're so afraid of hurting me, because of what you did to your family?" he states, she looks at him as he was refusing to when he was the Nougunite. "I know what's that like Maila. I remember everything I did and the worst part I remember liking it, because I felt so powerful, I felt fearless and most of all, I was in control." he tells her as she struggles less.

He steps close to her, "But when I came through it, I learn something else." he states, she turns and looks at him as she pants softly. "Control is overrated." he tells her, Maila just pants as she strops tugging at her cuff. Stiles reaches over at the lock, turns the key and clicks it open. She charges at him snarling, but Stiles held her firmly Maila stops snarling and panted for air as she slouches against Stiles, then looks down at her hands and saw her claws were gone. She then looks up at Stiles, he then gently brushes her sweaty bangs out of her face and cups her face. "You did it." he tells her.

She then pulls Stiles into a hug and clung to him tightly, Stiles holds her close; one were down, one more to go.

~8~8~8~

Liam ran through the forest, Scott stops at a tree as Alice stops next to him. He looks at her as she shot him a look and nods and the both look at the forest and took off, going at their top speed, the two then split up to cover more ground, Alice stops at the top of the hill and looks around, then heard a snarl behind her, Alice quickly turns and saw Liam lunge at her, making Alice yelp, autocratically wrapping her arms around his mid center and they tumble down the hill, he lands on top of her and throws punches at her, which she block.

"Liam stop!" she shuts at him, as he held her against the tree, "What did you do to me?!" he snarls at her, "Liam!" she tries to get to him, "This is you're fault, this is all your fault!" he shouts at her, he looks at him in shock as she saw her brother in him, when Scott first found out about his werewolf. He then raise his claws hand. "You're right." she states, he looks at her, taken back at her words. Then an arrow was released and strikes the tree above them, Alice covers her as the flash bomb went off, Liam shouts in pain as he pull away from Alice and ran off.

She watches him leave then looks up at the two figures on the hill; Scott McCall and Chris Argent. Chris lowers his compound crossbow and they both walk over to her. "Chris. . . you came back." Alice states, with amazement. He smiles at her and offers his arm t her. "I got Scott's text." he tells her, Alice smiles and takes his arm and he pulls her up onto her feet, she then wraps her arms around his neck and gave him a hug. He smirks and have her a one arm hug.

~8~8~8~

Stilinski and Derek hit the ground as Rosalie stood against the assassin with a cut across her cheek, he swing his tomahawk at her, bit she dodges it, and slash her sai at his arm cutting the fabric of his shirt. He looks at the cut then back at her, he charges at her. But she then tosses her sais away, his his arm, breaking his wrist and he drops his tomahawk. He glares at her and went to swing her other one, but she pulls out a small dagger and stabs him in the arm.

He staggers in pain, Derek pulls himself to his feet and watches as Rosalie, slams the against one row of lockers and right into the others. Then she breaks his nose with the open palm of her hand. He staggers to his knees, then Rosalie came behind him and held his arms back. As Stilinski points his gone at him and the three stood to their feet.

The assassin glares at him, "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say or can will be use against you in a court of saw." Stilinski moves behind him, but Rosalie looks at the door way and saw Peter appearing. And he charges at them. "No, Peter!" she shouts, letting go of the assassin and shoving the two away. Peter raise his claws at the assassin and the both hit the ground and Peter slashes at him, over and over and over.

The three look at him as watches him kill the assassin mercilessly, Rosalie closes her eyes and looks away, feeling her anger raise. Then after a while Peter stops, his eyes shine their steel blue and covered in the assassin blood. The three looks at him as Peter raise down and pulls his mouth open. He then looks at the three and drops the peace. Then he stood up and pulls out a napkin, wiping the blood off his claws. Stilinski stood up, piss off and pointed his gun at Peter, Derek and Rosalie stood up.

Peter looks at Stilinski, shaking his head no, then turns and walks away, Stilinski cocks his gun, but Rosalie place her hand on his arm. He looks at her and saw she shook her head. "We learned a better way." Derek tells him. "I'm a creature of habit." Peter tells them and walks off. Rosalie watches him leave and huffs, "Once a monster always a monster." she states, the two look at her momentarily then at Peter's retreating form.

~8~8~8~

"There's a clearing just north of here, all you have to do is corral him there. The rest is taken care off." Chris explain to them. "What are you going to do?" Alice asks him, worry for Liam. Chris and Scott looks at her, "He's your Beta Alice. The better questions is, what are you going to do?" Chris asks her. Alice sighs, "He won't listen to me, I tried to talk to him, but he shuts me down." she tells him, Scott place his hand on her shoulder and he looks over at her. "You need to slow down, take a breathe and use your own words to talk to him." Chris tells her, as she looks over at him. They then turn their heads as they heard Liam scream in pain, Chris then handed Scott a small remote, making the two look at him. "Here. Go." he tells them.

They nod at him and took off in Liam's direction, they came to the opening and saw Liam on his knees, covering his ears being cage in by four sonic emitters. Scott hits the button and turns them off, Liam pants as Alice walks up to him. He looks up at her, frighten out of his mind. "What's happening to me?" he asks her, clutching at the ground below him, Alice looks over at Scott and he urge her on, she then turns and looks back down at Liam. "The same thing that happened to Scott and I." she answers him, he looks down at the ground, tears welled in his eyes and she squats down at his level.

Chris stood next to Scott as Alice tells Liam was what happening to him. "They can't know about this." he cries, she looks at him. "My mum, my stepdad. I can't do this to them again." he cries. "What do you mean again?" she asks him. "I got kick out of school and I deserve it. They way they look at me and they saw what I did to that car." he cries. Alice sat down and scoots close to him, "Hey, shh, shh. It's okay." she shush him, rubbing his shoulder. He grips her arm in comfort, "They can't see me like this, like. . ." he starts. She sighs, "Like a monster in their child's skin." she states. He cries a little more. Alice looks at him, movers her arm away and stood to her feet.

"You are not a monster, you were never a monster Liam." she tells him, he looks up at her, "You're a werewolf." he tells him and her eyes glow their bright neon red. "Like me and Scott." he states, he clams down. Then her eyes fade back to their light brown color. Went to her knees and wraps his arms around Liam's neck, holding him tight. "I'm going to help you Liam, I promise, I'm going to help you." she whispers to him, he tears up again and wraps his arms around her and buries her face into the crook of her neck. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." he mumbles, she just tightens her grip and comforts him.

~8~8~8~

Lydia starts up her laptop and pulls up the cods and the keyword bar awaited to be type in. she types in a name: Allison. And a list of people appeared one by one. With a number next to them. "What is this?" Kira asks her. "It's a list of the supernaturals in Beacon Hills, it's a deadpool and we're all on it." Lydia answers her, as she looks at the lists that contains her and her friends names. They were now being hunted.


	5. IED

Stiles tells his father all the victims were in fact supernatural creatures, One a wendeo family and two werewolves of the same pack. But one of the assassins meet a brutal by Peter and all the supernaturals names were on the list. "It's a deadpool." Scott pulls out the paper, unfolds it and shows Stilinski. "That's only part of the whole list, the rest has to be decoded." Alice tells him as Stilinski looks at the list:

 _Sean Walcott 250_

 _David Walcott 250_

 _Micheal Walcott 250_

 _Christina Walcott 250_

 _Alice McCall 800_

 _Lydia Martin 20_

 _Scott McCall 25_

 _Matthew Smith 750_

 _Demaroco Montana 250_

 _Rosalie Castle 650_

 _Derek Hale 15_

 _Carrie Hudson 500_

 _Kayleen Bettcher 250_

 _Kira Yuikmura 6_

 _Elias Town 250_

"Who found this list?" Stilinski asks them, "Lydia." Stiles answers, Stilinski looks over at his son, "How?" he dares to ask. "She wrote it- actually she describe it without realizing it." Stiles answers. "Banshee?" Stilinski asks. "Banshee." Alice and Stiles answers. "Beautiful, what are these numbers next to the names?" he asks them. "I think that's how much we're worth." Alice answers and the boys looks at her, she shrugs. "I'm guess, not fully sure." she held her hands up in defense.

"We'll get to that, but fist you need to know that the code was broken with a cipher key." Stiles tells him, "You mean like a key word?" Stilinski answers him, "It was actually a name." Stiles adds, "Allison." Scott throws and the three look at him, seeing the hurt and pain expression on his face. Alice grips his shoulder. "Her name broke through the first half of the list." Alice adds and looks over at Stilinski. "And we think there are two cipher keys." Scott adds.

"Which will give us the rest of the name." Stilinski concludes, they nod at him. "Okay, so how do we get the cypher keys?" he asks them, the three teens exchanges looks. "Same way we got the code." Stiles tells him. "Lydia." Scott answers "She's been at the lake house all weekend, trying to find the other two key words." Alice adds.

Stilinski looks over the photos, "You didn't know about Demarco and Carrie. But what about Kayleen Bettcher and Elias Town, are they werewolves too?" he asks the twins. Alice shrugs her shoulders. "We don't know, but Deaton said that the Nemeton would draw supernatural creatures here." Scott tells him, "Here being Beacon Hill or Beacon county?" he asks. Stiles rolls his neck. "Beacon Hills is just under 30,000." Stilinski states. "And dropping." Stiles adds, Stilinski shot him a glare. "But if we're talking Beacon county, then you're looking closer to 500,000." he informs them.

Alice sighs, scratching the back of her head, feeling more irritated then before, Stilinski takes a seat. "Look, how many werewolves, Banshees, Kitsunes or the hell eals is out there? How many are we talking about?" he asks the teens. They just looks at him. "I mean what happens if the next Cypher key not only uncovers twelve names but hundred?" he asks them, Alice shook her head. "That's not how it works or I don't think." she answers. "Their might not be that many, there is a limit." Stiles adds, "Because of the numbers. We think that once we decode the names the numbers will add up to 117." Scott throws in.

~8~8~8~

Back at the school, Derek sat in the Assassin's chair and in front of his computer and gets the first half of the list, Rosalie looks over his shoulder and gasp. "My god, Alice is worth a lot of money." she states, "So are you." Derek adds, she looks at him and saw the worry, so she grips his shoulder.

He looks at her, "It's alright, we'll stop this, I promise." she tells him, he nods at her and they both look at the screen, she that money was transfured.

~8~8~8~

"117 what?" Stilinski asks them, "Million." Alice answers, then Stiles wrote down on the paper. "117 million dollars dad, stolen from the Hale vault and his being used by someone to finance all these murders." Stiles tells him, "Someone who wants all the supernatural in Beacon Hills dead." Scott adds.

Stilinski sighs and looks at them, "So coded list goes out and somewhere these professional assassins get that list." Stilinski starts. "And cypher key." Stiles adds. "And they go after the names on the list. They being killers with no mouths, tomahawks, thermal cut wires that can take your head off." he concludes Stiles looks at the photos of Carrie, "She was also stab, what's this mark?" Stiles points at the marks. "Not sure yet, we're still waiting on the M.E report." he tells his son.

"There is one other thing I don't get, how did the new assassin know that Demarco was going to be at the lake house?" Stilinski asks them, Alice shrugs. "Every knows he delivers kegs to teenagers for a living and a little extra cash." she tells him, he nods. "So however ordered that keg, killed Demarco." he states, the teens looks among themselves, "It was someone at the party." Stiles states, "A student." Scott finishes. Alice pushes off the desk and sighs.

~8~8~8~

Morning came and everyone was at school; Liam and his friend Mason were in the gym working out, "You know how I keep reminding Jared to give me back my hoodie?" Mason asks him. "Yeah." Liam answers and adds another wait. "You said that he lived in that house on spariem, so I went there and guess what. That housing development is still in development." he tells him as Liam lay back down. "So?" he asks him.

"There are no houses yet, so unless the dude lives in some back cove, there's something he's not telling us." Mason states, "And there's this other dude man, he's. . . he's acting really strange, running home for no reason, disappearing at parties. Used to be my best friend and was patently on stereos." he adds as Liam stacks up the weights. "What?" Liam asks him, "You're not actually going try and light that are you?" Mason questions him. Liam asks up and saw he he added a lot of weights. "Are you alright, are you uneasy for the game tonight?" Mason asks as he sat down.

"I'm fine, it's just a scrummage." Liam tells him. "You know who you're playing right?" he asks him, "Yeah. . . I mean no. . . I guess I miss the announcement." Liam states as he takes a breather. "Liam it's your old school, Davenport Prep." Mason tells him and Liam looks at him, taken back.

~8~8~8~

Liam walks back into the locker room and slams his gym bag on the bench, feeling his blood boil. He then looks inside, seeing his Lacrosse stick missing. "What the hell?" he questions, then looks around. "Where's my stick?"

Then the sound of something rattling reaches his ears, he moves from his locker and stood on the other side of them, there Derek steps out holding his stick. Derek looks at him, "Is this yours?" Derek asks, Liam said nothing as he looks at him. Then Derek breaks the metal stick in half, making Liam flinch and Derek tosses the broken stick at Liam's feet. The young teen looks at them and slowly looks at Derek, eyes glowing yellow and he growls.

Derek arches his eyes brows at him and Liam charges at him, but was then grip by his throat, lifted of the ground and slam against the lockers, Liam grips his hand, clawing showing and he growled and snarls at Derek. "Liam." Alice's voice echos in the young Beta's head, Liam looks over and saw Alice walk out with her brother. Liam relaxes, eyes fade back to green, fangs shrunk and claws shrunk as well. She nods at him and Liam looks back over at Derek, "You're right, he is angry." Derek states and let him drop to his feet.

Liam looks over at Alice, and she pulls out a stick. "This one is yours." she tells him and offers it to him, Liam reaches out and took it from her and glares back at Derek, then the bell rings, Alice step close to Liam and place her hand on his shoulder. "Get to class, Liam." she tells him. He looks back at her, nods and left. Alice sighs, "I should go too." Scott tells her, she nods at him and he left. She then turns her gave to Derek and he smiles at her. "What are you smiling about?" she asks him. "You're going to be good at this." he tells her, Alice scoffs. "Are you kidding? I am totally and really unprepared for this. Remember how you can teach me a few things, cause right how I could use a full on training manual." she panics a little, "I'll tell you one thing, that anger he's got, it will make him stronger." Derek states.

Alice huffed, "And dangerous." she adds, "Very." Derek concludes then Alice sat down on the bench, "I was hoping for this semester I can focus on school, but I know it's wishful thinking." she states, Derek walks over to her, sat down next to her and held her hand. "But Kate is back, I got a beta, and there's a deadpool." she adds up. "If all of our names are on that list and that's what we should be focus on." he tells her, she nods and looks down at their hands. "You think Lydia can get the second key?" he asks her, Alice looks at him, "She's working on it." Alice tells him.

He nods at her and grips her hand tightly, "Derek, what's been happening to you?" she asks him, he looks at her, "What do you mean?" he asks, "You think I wouldn't notice the fading connection between us, I notice ever since Mexico." she tells him, he sighs. "I not sure yet, but I think I'm loosing my powers and the connection between us." he states.

Her gaze softens and she uses her other hand and cups his cheek, "You didn't think I was going to love you less, did you?" she asks him, he sighs and leans into her hand. "Oh Derek. . . I'm never going to stop loving you. It doesn't matter to me what you are; werewolf, Banshee, Kanima, Kitsune, Wenedo, hunter, assassin or human or whatever else is out there. I will always now and forever love Derek Hale and nothing in all the whole world is going to change that." she tells him, Derek's felt his heart jump, so he pulls his hand away from hers, cupping her cheeks and smashes his lips against her, fast and gently against her, full of love and care. Derek was so happy he found Alice in those woods.

So happy, he got to know her and her stubborn nature, so happy he became her first and was happy she became his mate, and even now that he his loosing his wolf, she still loves him, now and even more, Derek slides his tongue in her mouth making her moan, she grips the back of Derek's jacket as he slowly laid her down.

~8~8~8~

Alice walks through the hallways, getting to class after a huge make out session and rough sex with Derek, she smooths out her ruffled clothes, brushes her hair out, and covers the hickey marks on her neck, then catches the horrible smell of wolfsbane she walks up to the biology classroom and listen in on the two assassins.

"That's wolfsbane, I thought it was purple." Garrett states, "Not this species, which is very rare and very expensive." Violet tells him. "What's that suppose to mean, don't screw up?" Garrett asks her, "Don't miss." she tells him.

Alice should smell that Garrett was offended by that, "Okay, all you have to do is nick him, it will work fast. Even on an Alpha." Violet said, that statement perks Alice's interest, "We're going over again?" he asks her, she sets the glass of wolfsbane down. "I'm just saying, I don't know why we're going after a beta when there is an Alpha on the field and the other on the sidelines." she asks him. "Because an entire pack of Alphas went after the McCalls and they were the ones left staying, Alice McCall cheated death more times anyone and she's was train by a very skilled and experience hunter and she can kick our asses in one blow and she's not just any Alpha, but a Supreme Alpha." he tells her.

"It's a long of money, she's worth a lot of money." the woman states, "So is the Beta." he tells her, Alice peeks in a little and saw the two, one black woman and the other a white man with blonde hair, he held up his lacrosse stick and a spike shout out of the end, and the woman place the orange wolfbane on the blade, Alice then quickly slips away.

~8~8~8~

Alice walks outside and right up to Scott and Stiles as Liam was in front of the other Lacrosse team captain. "I paid for it." Liam tells him, "Yeah you're going to play for it, I'm going to break you in half out there and it's going to be all your fault." Brett taunts him, Alice looks at Liam's hand and saw that it was bleeding, sh quickly she ran to him, Scott and Stiles followed in pursuit. "Hey, Liam, it's okay." she tells him, placing her hands on his shoulders and pulls him away, and Stiles takes over.

"Hey what is going on prep students, welcome to our little public high school, how are you doing." he held out his hand to him, "Stiles, that's a firm hand shake you got there. We are very excited for the scrummage tonight, but lets keep it clean, no rough stuff out there. Alright, see you on the field." Stiles tells him and then three drag Liam away from from the others as the rest of the students filed out, Mason watches them hurry away, the McCall twins held onto Liam as Stiles hurries along with them.

~8~8~8~

The four were in the Boy's locker room and the two Alphas were restraining Liam under the shower as he snarled and growls. Eyes glowing yellow, fangs and claws showing. He then stops for a moment, "Are you done yet?" Stiles asks him, and Liam growls again, Scott looks over at Alice and she nods at them and they shove Liam under the shower head again. They continue to retrain him, until he calms down.

"Okay, okay." he tells them, he fades back to normal, then the twins let go of Liam and he moves away from the shower, Stiles turns the water off and Liam slides down against the wall and sat there. "That car you smashed, I thought you said it was your teacher." Alice tells him. "He's also my coach, he has been through the entire season." Liam adds. "What did you do?" Scott asks him. "Got a couple red cards." Liam answers, "Just a couple?" Stiles questions him, Liam looks at him then back at his fingers. Alice sighs and squats down in front of him. "Liam please be honest with us here. Alice asks of him and he looks at her, "What else happened?" she asks him.

"Nothing." he answers, she looks at her brother and Stiles then back at Liam, "I got kick out of school, they sent me to a psychologist for evaluation." Liam revels to them, "What did they call it?" Scott asks him. "Intermittent Explosive Disorder." Liam answers him. "I.E.D? You're literally and I.E.D?" Stiles throws at him, Liam looks at him, "That's great, you gave super powers to a walking time bomb, nice one Alice." Stiles tells the female Alpha, Alice shot him a glare, then looks back at Liam. "Did they give you anything for it?" Scott asks him. "Spreadable it an anti-psychotic." Liam tells him, "Aw this just keeps getting better." Stiles states, Alice sighs. "But I don't take it." Liam adds, "Obviously." Stiles claps his hands. "I can't play Lacrosse on it, it makes me too tired." Liam tells him.

Alice nods, "Okay. . . I think you should bail out if the game, tell coach your leg is still hurting." she tells him, "No, no." Liam protested and stood, making Alice stand as well. "I can do this. Especially if you're there." Liam confessed to her, Alice sighs and looks at the other two, Scott looks at her and nods as Stiles rubs his hands over his face. Then she looks back at Liam. "Liam it's not just about the game. We think whoever killed Demarco might be on our team." she tells him. "Whose Demarco?" he asks her.

"The one who brought the beer to the party, the guy that was beheaded, remember?" Stiles tells him, "We think the person who order the keg killed Demarco." Alice tells him. Then Liam held a look on his face. "Liam, dod you know something?" Alice asks him. He looks at her, "I don't know who order the keg, but I know who paid for it." he tells them, "Wait, he's in your grade, short blonde hair, swipe to the side, and woman with wavy hair and dark skin?" she asks him, Liam looks at her and nods, "Alice?" Scott asks her, she looks at him. "I know who the hunters are."

~8~8~8~

Later that night everyone gathered at the Lacrosse game, Alice sat next to Scott as he sat next to Kira. She looks over at Garrett then back at Scott and Alice. "Shouldn't we do something now?" she asks them, Alice shot a look at Garrett, "No, we have to wait and see what will happen, if mess this up then we lose the both of them." she tells her, Kira nods and fiddles with her stick.

Scott looks over at her, "Nervous?" he asks her, she looks at him, "About someone trying to kill us or about playing my first game?" she asks him with a nervous smile, "Both." Scott asks her. They then saw the other Lacrosse team walk pass them, "Definitely Both." she answers, "Dad you're suppose to be here, where the hell are you?" Stiles ran up, with his gear as he was on the phone, "I'm going to find Liam." Alice whispers to Scott and look off. She walks through the crowd and saw Liam staying with Mason, glaring at Brett. "I don't care if he's a foot taller than me, I think I can take him." Liam tells his friend.

Alice walks up to them, and stood next to Mason. Mason tore his look away from Brett, "Yeah." he agrees with him then looks back a Brett. Brett looks at Alice, smirks and winks at her, she rolls her eyes and scoffs in disgust as Liam notices that Mason was checking out Brett. "What do you think you're doing?" Liam questions Mason, as he was now paying attention, "What, me agreeing with you. I'm being agreeable." he asks, "You think he's hot don't you?" Liam questions him, "No, no not at all. No way. Maybe yeah maybe a little." he tells him Alice looks at Brett as he straps on his gear.

"I'm not seeing it." he states, the two look at her, "All I see is a boy thinking his all that, because he's buff and has a six pack, that he's invincible." she states, Liam nods impress at her words, then looks at Mason, "He want to destroy me." Liam reminds him. "I think you can take him and then give him to me." Mason tells him, making Liam laugh a little. "Nah, just go out there and kick their smug prep school asses man." Mason tells him. "Alright." Liam tells him and fist bumps him. Then Mason left and Alice took a step to him. "You got this Liam." she tells him, he nods. "How are you able to control it, the wolf?" he asks her, she sighs and crosses her arms. "I find the one thing at makes me human." she tells him.

"And what's that?" he asks her, "My boyfriend, Derek Hale." she answers, then Liam looks at her and shock then frowns sadly. Alice notices this and sighs again. "Look Liam, I'm sorry, I know I should of told you. . ." she starts but Liam shook his head, "No it's fine, I mean how couldn't you have a boyfriend, I mean, you're beautiful, kind, caring and have a big heart." he states, she smiles at him, cups his cheek and gave him a kiss on the other cheek, she pulled away and show that he was really taken back as his face was red, "Find the one thing that makes you human and kick his ass." she tells him.

He smiles and nods at her, "Aye, aye ma'am." he tells her, pulling on his helmet, Alice laughs and shoves him a little, "Don't call me that, it makes me feel old." she chuckles, he smiles nods again and Alice retreats back to the benches.

~8~8~8~

In front of the school, the vault under the sign opens, Derek looks at Chris and Rosalie as they return the same look and the three both walk into the vault, Derek opens the small box and pulls out the triskele disk.

Derek looks over at Chris as he stood in the middle of the room and looks at all the artifacts and Rosalie walks around looking at them as well, "She was here for this." Derek handed him the disk and Chris looks at him then at the disk and took it and Rosalie walks over to them, "We use it to teach young betas how to control the shift on a full moon." Derek informs him, "Control was never one of Kate's strength." Chris tells him as he handed the disk Rosalie as she looks at it, then she looks at Derek and gave it back to him.

Then she looks at Chris, "You knew she was alive, didn't you?" she asks the hunter, "I wasn't for sure, but I've been searching ever since you hand me the shotgun shells." Chris tells her, he then looks down at the shell that bore his family crest. "What are you going to do when you find her?" Derek asks him, "There's a place here I can take her." he tells him then walks over to the imprint of the wolfsbane explosive that went off as Derek place the disk away.

"What are you saying you have some werewolf jail?" Derek questions him, "Something like that." Chris answers, looking around. "She won't go quietly, you know that." Rosalie reminds him. "I don't expect her too, I will do what necessary." Chris tells him, then Derek took a step forward, "What if I ask you not too?" Derek asks of him. Chris turns and looks at him, taking a step to him as Rosalie place her hand on Derek's shoulder. "She took something from me." Derek said, shining his yellow eyes.

Chris looks at him taken back, he knew Derek's eyes were always blue. "At first, I thought it was apart of my past, but then I started to lose something else, my sense of smell, I'm losing my powers." Derek tells him, letting his green eyes show, "And to make it even worse, I can feel my connection with Alice fade as well."

~8~8~8~

"Let go, let go, come on!" Coach shouts, then Scott shot in front of coach. "McCall, get your ass out on the field." he orders Scott, "Coach, he's leg is still healing, I don't think he should play." Scott tells him, "He said it's fine." coach tells him, "As captain, I'm suggesting that sits out the game." Scott tells him. Coach just laughs at him.

"And as president of the united states, I'm vetoing the suggestion." Coach tells him, "What if he gets hurt?" Scott asks him, "Hey Liam think fast." Brett throws the ball at Liam which he catches with ease, Coach looks back at Scott, "Oh he plays." Coach tells him, Scott looks at Liam and sighs. Liam looks over his shoulder at Alice, she nods at him, he nods back, turns back to Scott and pulls his helmet on. "Lets go Liam, Liam, Stilinski, McCall." Coach claps his hands as the player ran onto the field.

~8~8~8~

Alice watches as Brett moves with ease, she raise an eyebrow as she remember Scott playing his first game, he moved just like that. She then heard Scott conversation with Brett and scoffs at it; Brett was a total dick, no wonder Liam hates him, she then saw Liam try and run at Brett but was shove to the ground, she gasp, covering her mouth, hearing Liam's heart seed up a little, he then pulls himself to his feet, throws off his helmet and gloves. "Liam stop." Alice orders him, he did so and exhaled.

"Don't stoop to their level, they want a reaction out of you. Please don't." she begs off him. He looks over at her, then picks up his equipment and walks over to the bench, "I'm out." he tells coach, leaving no room for arguments, he then sat down on the bench and held his head, but then felt a hand on his shoulder, he looks over and saw Alice, she smiles at him. "You did good Liam, you did good." she tells him, he smiles back at her.

"I have this awesome Alpha, looking out for me." he tells her, she giggles and ruffles his hair, Liam looks over and saw Brett glare at Liam. "I think Brett has a crush on you." Liam tells him, Alice looks over at Brett and shook her head. "He's not my type and besides as you already know, I'm spoken for." she tells him, he chuckles. Then Alice looks over at the Field and saw Garrett eyeing Brett.

~8~8~8~

Alice watches the rest of the game, but kept her eyes lock on Garrett, waiting for him to do something, Liam was back in and she gasp again as Liam, Garrett, and Brett collided together, this makes her and the other players run out onto the field. Her, Scott and Stiles help Liam to his feet. "How hard did you hit him?" Scott asks him, "I didn't, he hit me." Liam, tells them showing his broken bone, Stiles groans as Alice looks around and grip his arm, she then looks at him.

"Close your eyes." she tells him, he did so and she snaps the bone back into place, making Liam groan in pain and saw that he was now heal. The others from Davenport help Brett up as he groans in pain, she then heard a weapon being retraced, she looks over at Garrett, then back at Liam, "Are you cut, did Garrett cut you?" she asks her beta. "No, no if fine." he tells her, she looks over back at Garrett as he looks at her, "Then he miss." she mumbles she sighs with relief, "What do you mean?" Liam asks her, she looks back at him, "It's you Liam, you're the one he's after." she tell them, showing worry for her beta.

~8~8~8~

Lydia manages to find the next cipher key, she pulls out her laptop and types in the letters; A-I-D-E-N. There was the next list:

 _Kate Argent 12_

 _Noshiko Yukimura 5_

 _Joanne Mclaughlin 1_

 _Steve Grace 1_

 _Tom Hill 1_

 _Brett Talbot 1_

 _Reed Schall 250_

 _Richard Benefield 250_

 _Jack Marsland 250_

 _Joy Waldrop 250_

 _Cheryl Calix 250_

 _Jordan Parrish 5_

Maila and Lydia watch as the list was shown to them; second half down one more to go.

~8~8~8~

Alice pace next to Scott as he stood next to Kira, then Liam walks over to them, "I talk to coach, I'm out for the rest of the game." he tells them. Kira looks at them "What are you going to do?" she asks them, Scott shrugs. "We don't know where missing something." Alice states, "Guys, Lydia broke another part of the list." Stiles tells them as he shows them their phone. "Am I on it?" Liam asks him, "No but someone else is." Stiles tells them.

Alice looks at him, shock overs her face and her suspension were right, she then looks around, trying to find Brett.

~8~8~8~

Alice walks into the school seeing a medic laying out of the locker room, she quickly ran over to him, kneels down and checks his pulse, she sighs, seeing that he was still breathing, she stand up and steps over the knock out bodies and she then saw Brett laying in front of the sinks, she stood beside him, looking down, then she steps back seeing Brett opens his eyes and looks up at her.

Alice went to help him, but a wire was place around her neck, she grips onto it as it was tighten. Her skin stated to sizzled as she was being choke. "He said we shouldn't try, but now I got you, I got an Alpha." Violet states, thinking she won, but then she realizes that the wire wasn't burning Alice at all.

And the Alpha started to loosen the wire with one hand. Alice turns to her, eyes glowing bright neon red as she growls at her. Violet tries her hardest to tighten the wires, but they won't budge, she then realizes her mistake and why Garrett didn't want to go after Alice or Scott; they are too powerful to take on, but then Alice grips Violet's throat tightly, making her grips Alice wrist, Alice growls lifting the assassin off the ground and slams her against the tile wall, knocking her out.

Alice drops her to the ground and pulls the wire off her neck, then Scott and Stiles ran into the locker room, seeing the people on the ground, Alice looks over at them, eyes fade back to their light brown color, "Stiles call your dad. Tell him we caught Demarco's killer." Alice tells him, Scott walks over to her and pulls her into his arms, hugging her tightly, Alice sighs and lets herself be lost in her brother's arms as he kisses her temple.

~8~8~8~

Rosalie was in Matthew's condo going over the second part of the list that Lydia emailed her, seeing the other names, then she quickly turns around, pointing her gun at the person standing behind her, "Ah, little one, you have your teacher's keen hearing." Arya states as Rosalie and Severo was pointing his gun at her. "Cut the crap Arya, you wouldn't be here unless it benefited you." Rosalie growls at her.

Arya nods at the Druid, "I just got down talking to Chris, seeing where his loyalties lay and I'm here to see where's your lay." she tells her, Rosalie grips her gun even tighter. "I have no loyalties to you, your hunters nor your code, I go by a different code, so I'm going to ask nicely; get the hell out of my home and go back to Mexico." Rosalie snares at them. Arya just smiles at her.

"Temper, temper, but I have a promise to keep, I told young Alpha girl I would hunt her if she took a bite from an innocent." Arya tells her, Rosalie stiffens as she mentions at that, "That's your excuse, you're only here for Kate, so you can gain whatever knowledge she has, sorry to tell you, she more bitch then scolder." she tells her, Arya nods.

"I see, your loyalties lay with the McCall girl." Arya states, "I've known her since childhood, and I know her moves, she wouldn't bite someone if she was given a choice." Rosalie states, Arya scoffs, "What happen to 'We hunt those who hunt us?" Arya asks her.

Rosalie scoffs, "I think you need your hearing check, I go by a different code; We hunt those who spilled the innocent blood." Rosalie tells them, then with a snap of her fingers the two were gone and her windows and doors were lock, Rosalie exhaled as she lowers her gun, then place it on the table and pulls out her phone and quick dials someone, "Rosie, what's up?" Matthew asks her through the other line.

"You and Breaden may want to speed things up a bit." she tells him, "Why, what happened?" he asks her with worry, "The Calaveras, they're here."


	6. The Orphanes

Liam pushes through the double doors that lead into the locker rooms, he found Coach addressing the pissed off Lacrosse players, "Guys back off you can get your gear tomorrow." he tells them as Liam walks through. "If anybody sees Garrett you notify the police immediately, then tell him he's off the damn dead." coach informs him, Liam stops at the corner, looks out seeing Scott and Alice talking with their dad.

"Dad really, I'm okay." Alice tells him as he gently grips her arms after checking her for intrigues, "I should have been here. I said I would be at the game." he tells her, "This was a pre-season match and Alice and didn't tell you about it." Scott tells him. "But I promise your mom I would be around so she could pick up some double shifts at the hospital, I should have been here." he tells them, letting go of Alice's shoulders, but she grips his hand and smiles at him. "You're here now." she tells him, he sighs and rubs his thumb against her knuckles.

Parrish pulls Violet who was fully conscious out of the locker room, with her hand cuff behind her back, she then looks at his name tag. "Jordan Parrish." she states, the McCalls look at her, "Deputy Parrish." he corrects her, she passes the McCalls, giving Alice a glare, which one Alice returns. Raphael glares at her, knowing that she almost killed his daughter, then Stilinski stood next to Alice, the young Alpha pulls her hand away. "Sheriff what is that, is that the weapon?" Raphael asks him, as Stilinski held the baggie with Violet's weapon inside.

"Yeah, its a thermal cut wire." Stilinski answers him, Scott and Alice looks over at her dad and he walks after Violet, then the two share a look with Stilinski and he followed after him. "Parrish hold up." Raphael tells him, then Liam steps out in front of the twins, "Where's Kira?" Scott asks him, "She took off, Stiles told her about Lydia cracking the second part of the deadpool." Liam answers, "Her mom's on it." Scott states, "Everyone is one it." Liam tells him, "You're not." Alice took a step to him. "Not yet there is still another third, right?" he states the two, then Alice and Scott listen in on Raphael's conversation with Violet.

"Thermal cut wires, a very unusual weapon, Violet. Now we have to file at the Bureau on something similar used in over a dozen murders." Raphael tells her, "I don't know what's you're talking about, I just go to school here." she smirks at him, as Liam listen in as well. "Maybe we should call your parents then. Oh no. . . That's right, you don't have parents that's why they call you the Orphans." he tells her, the smirk was gone and off her face as she glares at the agent, the Parrish drags her away but she continue to glare at her.

"We need to find her boyfriend Garrett." Raphael tells Stilinski and follows after Parrish, Liam looks at Scott and Alice as the two look at him, "Coach, I'm going to need both their locker numbers and someone find me a set of bolt cutters." he orders.

~8~8~8~

Back at the Clinic, Derek, Stiles and Rosalie help hold down Brett as he shook violently and spouses up yellow orange-ish fluids. "What the hell is happening to this kid?" Stiles asks him, "He was poison by a rare wolfsbane." Rosalie tells him as she struggles to hold him still. "I need to make an incision and you need to hold him as still as possible." Deaton tells them, Stiles looks over at Derek. "Hey Derek how about a little werewolf strength?" Stiles snaps at him, "I'm not the only one with werewolf strength." Derek snaps back. Stiles then looks at Rosalie.

"Even with my power, I couldn't hold him down." she tells him. "If you can't hold him, the incision might kill him." Deaton informs them, Derek looks at him. "I think he's slipping. I don't think I can't hold him." Stiles tells them. Brett's eyes glowed yellow and he throw the three away from him, "AH!" Stiles shouts as he collide with the wall and Derek did as well, Rosalie stop abruptly an inch away from the wall as she used her powers to stop herself.

Deaton moves away as Brett got onto his feet, he looks around the room, trying to find a way out, but then Peter's fist collides with Brett's face, sending the young Beta to the ground, knock out cold, he then looks over at Derek as his eyes shine blue, then with a blink his eyes were back to their original blue. "Guess I have a little werewolf strength myself." he tells them, eyeing Derek. "Maybe more than a little." Derek states the Peter eyes Derek's forearm, seeing that the wound didn't heal yet.

Rosalie walks over to him, expecting the wound. "Hey Doc, I don't think he's breathing." Stiles tells Deaton as he looks at Brett, then the two move to him, Deaton takes the knife and cuts down Brett's chest a little, he breaths in air a the yellow orange-ish cloud leaves his system. "Derek." Rosalie calls out, he looks at her and down at his arm, seeing the wound start to close. "Is he going to be alright?" Stiles asks Deaton, "He'll be out for a while." Deaton answers, Derek looks at Rosalie who shared his concern look then they look at Peter, seeing how he notices this.

Then they look down at Brett, hearing him mumble something. "Guys, can you hear that?" Stiles asks them, as Rosalie moves away from Derek. "I think he's saying something." he states, Rosalie got down on her hands and knees and leans her ear close to him, "The sun. . . the moon. . . the truth." he mumbles, Rosalie looks down at him, "The sun. . . the moon. . . the truth." he repeated. She then moves away from him. "Three things that can not be long hidden; The sun, the moon, and the truth." she tells them, they all look at her and she looks at Stiles, "It's buddhist." she tells him, then Derek and Peter looks eyes as they realizes only one werewolf would do buddhist. Peter mumbles the name. "Satomi."

~8~8~8~

Back at School, Scott, Alice and Liam walk into the locker rooms and the two Alphas walk up to Garrett's locker, Liam stood guard as Alice rips the lock off. She then looks back over at Liam, h nods at her and she looks back at the locker and opens it. They both saw noting unusual up top, but as the two squat down, seeing the red duffel bag.

"I think someone's coming." Liam warns them, Alice looks at him as he looks at her, "Hurry." he tells them. Scott grips the zipper and unzips the duffel bag, the twins then stare in awe at what they found. "You find anything?" Liam asks them, Alice looks at Scott and he shook his head. "No nothing." she answers Liam.

She then looks back at the bag, there inside laid thousands of dollars from Violet and Garrett's murders of supernaturals.

~8~8~8~

Melissa was in front of her open fridge on the phone, "I know I'm a month late. . . three months?" she states, sighs and closes her fridge then walks into the kitchen, "Are you sure it's three months? . . . okay, I understand, but if can just turn the power back on, even for a few hours. That would be really great, I have a refrigerator full of of food that's going to go bad and obviously I don't have the money to go and run out and replace 300 dollars worth of gorges so. . . but I am more than happy to pay." Melissa tells the man on the phone.

Her two Alpha children, heard her conversation, Scott sat on his bed as Alice sat at the foot of it, they both eye each other and they look down at the red duffel bag under his bed, the money there could solve all their problems.

~8~8~8~

Mason and Liam went jogging the next day, Mason going over the fact that Violet and Garrett weren't only hanging out with them, but using them to commit these murders. And he wonder way Liam wasn't freak out about it, he Liam assures him that he was freaking out, then started to take off, leaving Mason behind.

Liam ran for about 3 miles then realizes that he left Mason behind, be as Liam turn around, a car slams into him, sending Liam flying and crashing to the ground. Liam groans as a very piss off Garrett steps out of the car, with his weapon in his hand, he then walks up in front as Liam groan in pain, holding his side. "Hey Liam." Garrett calls out. Liam looks at him and started crawl back away from him. "Sorry about missing movie night, but don't worry, I got something else plan." he tells him, Liam glares up at him.

~8~8~8~

Parrish walks into the office for Deputies, "Your dad should be back within the hour, do you want to wait in his office?" Parrish tells them, Lydia exchanges looks with Stiles, he look look back at Parrish, "Actually we want to talk to you." he tells him. "Privately." Lydia adds, he looks at the teen and they walk into the sheriff's office.

Stiles handed him the list and he looks over it, "This is a hit list?" he asks them, "We call it a deadpool, recognize any of the names?" Stiles asks him. "Yeah, the sheriff had me run a butch of these through the system last night, but we couldn't find any of them." he tell them, Stiles then looks at Lydia. "Show him the other thing." he tells her, she looks at Stiles and he nods at her, she looks at the list, turns it over and showed Parrish the last name; it was his name. He moves off the desk and then unfold the paper, looking down at his name, "Ok, that's kinda terrifying, whats the number?" he asks them. "That's how much you're worth." Lydia answers. He turns to them, "I'm worth five dollars?" he question. "Five million." Stiles tells him, holding out his open hand.

"I only make 40,000 a year." he states then looks back down at the list, amazed. "Maybe I should kill myself." he mumbles, the teen exchange looks then look back at him, "I don't get it, why am I on this?" he asks them, "Honestly that might be a question for another day, but right now, there is a third of the list that we got to crack." Stiles tells him, avoiding the fact that Parrish is a supernatural creature, but not sure which one. "We need the third cipher key, but we need help getting it." Lydia tells him, "From who?" Parrish asks her, "Meredith." Lydia answers.

"The girl from Eichen?" he asks, Stiles scratch his chin as Parrish walks to the door, "The last time you saw her, you almost gave her a nervous break down." he tells her, opening the door for them, the two turn to him, "Uh. . . Almost." she states, Parrish saw that they weren't going to back down from this.

~8~8~8~

Scott, Alice and Mason stood outside of Coach's office, as he drank down apple juice. He coughs a little and looks at them, "Sorry guys, Liam skip my class, maybe he's sick, like me." he said dryly. Alice sigh, Mason looks at her, "Liam didn't look sick on our room." he tells her, Alice looks down at her phone, "He's not getting back to any of my text." she tells him, "Same." Scott adds, "Mine either." Mason adds as they move away from coaches office and the bell rings.

Alice looks at Mason, "Don't worry I'll find him, text me if you see him." she tells Mason and Scott, they nod at her and took off for lunch. Alice walks down the other hall, then her phone rings, she looks down and saw Liam contact, so she answers it. "Liam?" she asks, " _Sounds like you already know the answer to that, Alice_." Garrett tells her though the line, she stops dead on her tacks she looks around then slowly walks to the door, "Where is he?" she tries to stay in a clam mood. " _Come on, like I'm actually going to tell you that?_ " he said to her. "I give you the money." she tells him, " _Yeah you will, but that won't get you Liam back, you're going to have to put a little more effort into that_." he tells her.

"When what do you want?" she growls gripping her phone tighter, " _I want the money and Violet back or else you won't see Liam again._ " he tells her, she growls, feeling her wolf snap and growl at that threat.

Liam burst through the surface as he found himself in a well, that was 50 feet underground. He groans as he felt the stab wound in his chest. Then looks up seeing the entrance of the well.

~8~8~8~

Garrett waited in between the buses, then Alice slowly walks out letting him see her, she then looks over her shoulder, seeing that she wasn't followed and walks over to him. "Okay, here I am and what the hell do you want, I can go to Stilinski and tell him to let her go, or I can talk to my father he's an FBI agent." she tells him, trying to stay in control. Garrett smirks at her, "You think I want you taking to anyone with a badge, I'm not getting help from a werewolf so she can talk to someone." he tells her.

"Then what the hell am I suppose to do?" she questions him, he looks away from her, "They're transferring Violet to a federal facility, you're not going to let that happen." he tells her, "How?" she questions him, "They're going to put her in a car. We're going to follow it, we get a head of it. You stop it." he informs her, Alice growls at him, "That's your plan, you want me to attack a car?" she clutches her fist.

"You're a Supreme Alpha, if you can't stop one little car, then one little Beta is going to die." he tells her, holding his Lacrosse stick, then presses a button making the blade pop out. Alice looks down at it. "I stabbed your boy with a blade dip in wolfsbane. Once it gets to his heart. . . Bad things happen." he tells her, Alice started to pant and growl at the same time, Garrett looks at her in confusion, she slowly looks up at him, eyes glowing bright neon, he took a step back, Alice grips his throat, raise him off the ground and slams him against the bus, making him drop the stick.

Garrett grips at her hand, trying to pry free from her grip, "If you kill me, you'll never find him, only I and Violet know where he is." he gags, Alice glares at him, growling tightening her grips, Garrett slowly cease in his struggle and as he was about to pass out, Alice lets go, stepping to the side and Garrett drops to his feet. He bends over, one hand on his knee as the other was at his throat, he coughs heavily for air, then look up at her, "consider yourself lucky then." she tells him as her eyes fade back to light brown.

~8~8~8~

Liam groans as he clutches his wound, he looks down at it then back at the opening. The shouts out, "Help! Alice. . . is anybody there?! Somebody help me please! Help me, Help. . . Alice! Alice, help me, please. Help!"

~8~8~8~

"We're taking her now." Raphael tells Alice was they walk through the door, Alice follows after him. "Dad, isn't that a little dangerous, I mean Garrett's still out there. Maybe we should let someone else do it." she tells him. "I appreciate the concern, but after what happened Katashi and loosing evidence off an armored truck, I'm not letting this one out of my sight." he tells her.

Alice bites her lower lip, "And if you're still worry, you should know I got Beacon Hills finest coming with me." he tells her, Stilinski pushes Violet along as she gave the Alpha an evil smiles, know why she was there in the first place.

~8~8~8~

Night fell, Alice and Garrett sat in the car, Alice open the case on her lap finding a gun inside, "This is not going to work." she tells him.

"All you have to do is stop the car, I'll take care off the rest." he tells her as she growls at him. Then the other car, holding Violet inside drives pass them Garrett starts up the car and follows after them, Alice place the case on the ground and pulls over the hood of her gray hoodie over her head, so they don't see her.

They drove for hours and Alice pulls her hood down, not one part of her wanted Liam to die. "There's a stop sign half a mile up ahead." Garrett tells her, "So I have to take out the tires, so you can get you hothead of a girlfriend, get you're money and you give me Liam?" she asks him, "Claws, fangs, heat vision whatever, just stop them." he tell them as they near the car.

Alice leans forward, seeing something was wrong. "You ready?" he asks her, Alice gasp, "Stop the car." she orders him as they saw the car tip over and Raphael and Stilinski on the ground in their blood. "STOP THE BLOODY CAR!" she roars at him, Garrett did as she said, Alice throws off her belt, kick the door open and ran out to them, "Dad, dad!" she screams, crashing to her knees seeing that her father was out cold as Stilinski pulls him close to him, "Alice. . ." Stilinski groans.

Garrett got out of the car, with his Lacrosse stick, took off the net and it become a double spike spear and walks over to them, Alice turns and looks at him, "She's not in the car, Violet's gone." she tells him. But Garrett ignored her and twirls his spear, walking to them. Stilinski then grabs onto Alice's hoodie. "Alice listen to me." he groans, making Alice turn and look at him, she grips his hand with worry in her eyes. "Listen, they're still here. They're still here." he warns her, Alice then heard the rattling of bones, her look into realization at what he meant.

The two look over and saw the Berserker standing there and growling at them, "You want me, come on, come and get me!" Garrett shouts at it, then shows off his moves, Alice stood up as the Berserker was frighten or faze at that. -Where is the other one?!- Alice panics. "Yeah that's right, you're not so big, you're not so big!" he shouts, but then the other Berserker stabs him behind in the chest, raising him off the ground. Alice gasp as she cups her mouth.

Garrett drops his spear as he coughs up blood, then he drops to the ground dead. Alice moves her hands away from her mouth and step to Garrett, "No!" she shouts, loosing her chance at finding Liam. "Alice!" Stilinski calls out, Alice looks over and saw the Berserker raise his arm at her then hits her in the back of the head, Alice grunts as she hits the ground and fell to darkness.

~8~8~8~

Alice slowly came to and saw her vision blurred a little "Hey there, I was actually hoping you would be out for a few more minutes." Deaton tells her, she looks up at him in confusion. "What do you mean?" she asks him, seeing Scott was there to with a worry look. She then looks down at her body and saw one of the Berserker's daggers impaled into her admonition, she panics a little, "Alice." Chris walks over to her and place his hand on her shoulder, she looks up at him, "This is going to hurt." he tells her.

Then moves his hand from her shoulder and grips the handle, Alice prepares herself he then started pulled at her, Alice roars as she felt the blade leave her body and saw the blade was no longer in her flesh, she shout up and collapse into Chris's arms and he helps her to her feet, Scott walks over to her and helps her lean against the table. "You alright?" Chris asks her, Alice just pants as the pain left her system, Deaton them walks over to her and press a blue napkin against her wound. "My dad and the sheriff, where are they?" she asks them, "They're both at the hospital, they're doing fine." Deaton informs her as she groans.

"Hold this." he tells her, she nods at Chris press his hand the napkin to her wound, "It was Kate. It was her and the Berserkers." she tells them, as Chris rubs her back, "We know, but they move fast and they don't leave much in the way of tracks." Chris informs her, "I have to find her, she has Violet and Violet knows where Liam is." Alice tells him Scott grips her shoulder, seeing the fear for Liam in her eyes. "As much as this, I think it can also help, can you get a scent?" Deaton over the dagger to her, she looks at him, took the dagger and her and Scott to a deep swift of it.

~8~8~8~

Liam grips that the rocks in the Well wall as he tries and climbs his way out, saving himself. Rock after rock he climbs to the surface, but then slowly slips, "No, no, no!" he shouts then falls back into the water below, he broke the now angry. "Come on!" he shouts then punch the wall, breaking the rock.

He groans in pain and pulls his hand back. Looking at his beating knuckle. - _You did that, went right thought it_ \- Alice voice echos in his head as he remember the morning after his first shift.

-Flashback-

 ** _Alice, Liam and Scott walk up to the broken window in the boat house, "I jump through the window?" he asks her, looking at the broken glass, Alice points at his hands, "You got cut, they healed while you were change." she tells him._**

 ** _Liam looks down at his healed hand, "I guess that's one good thing." he states, examining it, for you, but for someone else, it cane be really bad, you need to figure out how to get a grip on this." she tells him._**

 ** _Scott watches with a smiles as his sister was teaching Liam, even without her knowing it. "I've been trying to do that for years." Liam tells her, "What does your dad say?" she asks him. "He says when kids get angry, they deal with them in one and two ways; they either hurt themselves or they hurt someone else."_**

~End of Flashback~

Liam stood there for a moment and looks up at the opening above him, he then grabs at the rocks and started to climb out again, determined to get out of the well.

~8~8~8~

Alice, Scott and Chris walk through a forgotten and abandon laboratory, Chris held a rifle in his hands as they remind cautious. The three eye each other as they walk further down the way.

"You shouldn't of come." Kate's voice ring out, they stood and the two boys slowly circled, "Kate. We're here for Violet, I need to talk to her." Alice tells her and they slowly walk again, "I knew you would find me." Kate ignores Alice request and Chris aim his gun in front of them, there stood Kate's shadow, making the two stop on their tracks.

"I was hoping we can do this later." she states, taking steps forward, seeing her shadow shrink, and the two Berserkers step out as well. "I just. . . needed a little more time." she tells them. "For what?" Chris asks her. "To learn control." she answers, dragging her claw along the plastic covers, then pushes it out of the way and there she stood, Alice took a step back. "Lower the gun, let us walk away and you don't have to get hurt." she tells Chris. Alice tilts her head, seeing that Kate express concern for Chris's well being. "Where's Violet?" Alice asks her again.

Kate didn't answer her, the Berserkers growled, clutching their fists, Chris kept his eyes lock on Kate, "Put the gun down Chris." Kate tells him as she was fully shifted, "Where's Violet Kate?" Alice asks her again. Scott looks over and saw Chris press his finger to the trigger, "No, no." Scott mumbles. Alice looks between the Berserkers, Kate, Scott and Chris. Then the Berserkers charge at them and Chris fires. "No stop!" Alice shouts but Scott pulls her away.

Kate knocks the gun out of his hands and pushes him again the table, the one Berserker took on Scott and Alice, the twins doges his every swing, Scott went to slash at it, but it toss Scott to the side. Alice growls at it, it looks at her, charges, picking her and smashes her through the walls and slams her at the growled. Alice growls, getting really annoyed with being toss around like a rag doll, she then turns on her side, shifted, as Scott was thrown through a wall she then jumps to her feet and charges, the Berserker went to slash at her, but she blocks I and punches it in the chest sending it flying back and hot the ground.

Making it's bone armor crack a little, Alice looks over at the other Berserker, she snarls, running over to it, them grips it's arm, it looks at her, she growls, showing her teeth then pulls it away from Chris, and with one swift turn Alice kicks it in the face, breaking off the lower armor jaw and it lands next to the other Berserker. Kate looks at her, seeing how piss off Alice was, then they retreated. Alice pants as she closes her eyes and took clam breathes.

She then shifts back to her normal self and turns to Chris, he slowly tries to crawl away, Alice walks over to him, kneeling down and gently grips his shoulder. He looks at her, seeing she was herself again and he let her pull him off the ground and back on his feet, Scott ran over to them with a grip look on his face. "What is it?" Alice asks him. "Violet. . . she's dead. They killed her." Scott informs her, she looks at him, taking a step back as he was heartbroken. Now she lost her last chance at finding Liam. "I'm sorry." Chris tells her, gripping her shoulder, she looks at him with teary eyes.

"I'm got going to find him now." she whimpers, looking down at the ground. "There's still time Alice." Chris tells her and she looks back at him. "There's still time."

~8~8~8~

Liam struggles as he almost was close to the top, he grips at the rock and pulls himself up, then started to cough, as the wolfsbane was reaching his heat. His hands slowly slip, Liam pants, trying to stay strong, he then look up at the opening and saw the full moon, he take in the deep breath, eyes glowed yellow and he screams, the scream echos though out the forest and reaches the laboratory, Alice and Scott reach their head, hearing Liam's call for help.

~8~8~8~

Lydia blames herself for driving Meredith over the edge, but Stiles tells he it wasn't her fault, the states the Banshees can predict a death, what if the cipher is wasn't of someone who was already dead, but going to die.

Lydia nods at him, then closes her eyes and types in the name; _D-E-R-E-K_ and the last part of the list was shown:

 _Satomi Ito 10_

 _Maila Hale 4_

 _Liam Dudbar 3_

 _Meredith Walker 1_

 _Liz Moore 1_

 _Patrick Clark 1_

 _Bree Leverett 250_

 _Kaitlyn Schaar 250_

 _Genevive Cary 250_

 _Angelique Fain 250_

 _Lorilee Rohr 250_

 _Brittani Kegley 250_

~8~8~8~

Liam felt his foot slip a little but his hand held firmly, his other hand gave out as he look down, dangling form the one rock. He then looks back at his hand, seeing it slip, and saw he was going to plummet back into the water, a hand grips onto his, he looks up and saw his Alpha holding onto him and then he was heaved out of the well and Liam sat on the well's edge, panting for air.

Alice quickly unzips her jacket and place it over Liam's shoulders, she then knees down in front of him, cups his face and looks at him with tears in her eyes Scott grips his shoulder, seeing that Liam was found. "Liam. . ." Alice cries as he looks up at her, seeing the frighten and terrified look in her eyes. "You're okay, you're going to be okay." Alice tells him, then pulls her into his arms, Liam shivers in her arms, griping them tightly.

Alice press his head to her shoulder, wrapping her arms around his shoulder, crying with joy, she then kisses his temple, holding him tight, "I'm here now, Liam, I'm here." she whimpers. her beta was found and he was going to be alright.

~8~8~8~

Alice and Scott stood in the Clinic as Deaton the incision on Liam, she held his hand in hers, as he exhaled and the yellow orange-ish cloud exited his system. Alice place her other hand on his forehead, feeling his fever break, she looks down at him and lightly rubs his forehead with her thumb.

"I can't keep watching people die." Alice breaks the silence. They all look at her, "I'm not sure you have much choice about that." Chris tells her, "Maybe I do," she tells them, looking at them. "That's a lot of burden to carry Alice." Deaton tell the she-wolf, she looks at Deaton, "I don't care, no one else dies. Everyone on that list, everyone on that deadpool." she starts, Deaton look over at Chris, as the hunter saw the fire in her eyes.

"It doesn't matter if they're Wendeos or werewolves or whatever." she states, Scott and Deaton looks at her, "I'm going to save everyone."

~8~8~8~

Back at the McCall house, Melissa was bury in bill and she was frustrated by it, back up at Scott's room, him and Stiles pulls out the red duffel bag and they empty it out, there a tape drops out, Scott looks at it, turns it over and saw two words on it, ' _Play me_ '.


	7. Weaponized

Scott, Stiles and Alice sat at the Scott's room, the stack of money in front of the boys as Alice sat on the end of the bed and they listen to the tape as it plays. Stiles stops it "You mean a wire transfer?" Stiles asks them, "They had enough money." Alice states, "So you didn't understand a word of that either." he asks, she shrugs. "We don't understand any of this, why would someone use all this money, just to kill us?" Scott questions.

"Someone wants you two dead badly." Stiles tells him, Scott rolls his eyes and sighs. Then looks at Alice, she gets the message and opens the bag wide and he place the money inside. "Whoa what are you doing?" Stiles asks them. "It's late and we have the P.A. in the morning." Scott tells him, "I meant the money, the 500,000 dollars, you guys know how much money that is?" he asks them, "Half a million, why?" Alice answers. "Then what are you going to do with it, are you going to hide it under her bed?" Stiles asks Scott.

"We have to talk to Derek, the money's his." Scott tells him, "You mean his and Peter's." Stiles tells them, they look at him, "What does that mean?" Alice asks him, "It means we should proceed with caution." Stiles tells him, "You don't think we should tell Derek?" Scott asks him. "No, no." Stiles answers, standing with his back to them, they look up at him and he turns back to them, "No of course we have to tell him, I just saying some of that money's Peter's right." he tells them, turning back, "Yeah." Scott answers, "Right. Peter, homicidal killer, remember. You want to give a half a million dollars to him." he tells them.

"So we should give Derek his money back, but not Peter?" Alice asks him, "I didn't say that." Stiles states, Alice and Scott exchange looks, then Scott looks back at him, "Stiles, what are you saying?" Scott asks him. But before Stiles could answer Scoot and Alice heard someone walk up their to them, Alice quickly get off the bed as the boys push the bag of money under the bed, they quickly stood up in front of the bed and the door openings showing Maila, wet from the rain. "We found Satomi's pack, Derek and I, but they're dead." she tells them. "All of them?" Alice asks her, "All the ones we found." she answers then Stiles took a step to her, "Then where's Derek?"

~8~8~8~

At the hospital, Breaden kicks the door open as her and Derek drag a person inside, the doctors and nurses look at them, "He's been shot! I think he's dying." Breaden shouts. Matthew's head hung as their was a shotgun wound in his belly.

~8~8~8~

Later the next day, Stiles, Kira, Maila, and Scott stood in line as they waited for the P.A.S.T test. "Where's Lydia and Alice?" Maila asks, "They already took the test in freshmen year." Stiles answers her. Maila sighs and rolls her eyes.

Outside the school Alice was back to her car and accidentally bumps into someone making him drop his papers. "Sorry." she tells him, helping him gather his papers, "It's fine young lady, a common mistake." he man tells her, she looks at him and smiles, Alice grips the open black ink finger stamper and presses her thumb against it and pulls it off the ground, she held half stack as he the other, the both stood up and she gave him, his stack back black ink stamper. "Thank you." he nods at her, "No problem." she answers him. "Wait shouldn't you beside taking the test?" he asks her. "No, I already took it in freshmen year, so I'm good to go." she answers him. He nods, "Well wish me luck." he tells her and walks off.

Alice walks back to her car, looking down at her thumb and quickly brushes it off on her black tank-top gets in her car and drove off, unaware to her the man looks back an evil smirk on his face as he enters the building.

~8~8~8~

Alice arrive at the hospital, meeting up with Rosalie and they walk inside and was directed to the room Matthew was resting in. Breaden looks at them, walks ove to them and gave the two a hug. "Hey, Breaden, how is he?" Alice asks her as Rosalie sat down next to him and held his hand. "Your mom said he's fine, he's going to make a full recovery." Breaden tells her. Alice walks over and stood on the other side.

"Was he like this when you found him?" Alice asks her. Breaden nods at her, "We were separated for an hour and when I found him he was like this." she informs her. Alice exhaled heavily, feeling a little warm then her mother walks into the room. She walks up to Matthew and presses a needle into his tube, "What's that Derek asks her. "Naloxone, we need to wake him up." she tells him, "I thought you said he need to rest?" Breaden asks her. "That was before I found out that the CDC put the high School under quarantine with Scott and Stiles in there." Melissa informs them, then Matthew jumps awake, taking his surroundings.

"Matthew, Matthew look at me." Melissa place her hand on his shoulder and he looks at her. "You were shot but you're in the hospital now and you fine, do you understand." Melissa asks him, Matthew looks at Rosalie and Breaden, they nod at him and he looks back at Melissa and nods. She pulls her hand away from him and stood next to Derek. "Last night you were in the woods and you came across another pack, do you know what happened to them?" she asks him, trying to get him to remember what happened.

"I told you, they were poisoned." Derek tells he, Matthew shook his head. "No. no, they were infected." he answers, everyone looks at him. "It was a virus, design to kill werewolves and it did." he states, Melissa looks away, Matthew looks at them. "It killed them all." he tells them, then they heard coughing, everyone looks over as Alice as she coughs into her fist.

She then pulls her hand away, pants and pulls off her jacket. "Alice?" Breaden asks her, the young werewolf looks at them, they saw her fangs were showing. "Oh no." Rosalie gasp as Alice sat down, Derek went to he side and looks at her. "Alice." he said with worry, cupping her face, seeing her fangs and saw her eyes flickered between light brown and bright neon red. "What's happening to her?" Derek asks, looking her at Matthew. "She's been infected, and if we don't find an antidote soon, she's going to die." Matthew answers

~8~8~8~

Alice leans against the wall as she and Breaden where in the basement, squeezing her eyes shut, trying to make her werewolf calm. She then opens her eyes and looks down at her hands, seeing her claws were still out, she sighs and shows the mercenary her claws. "I. . . can't make then go back. I'm not in control." she tells then and coughs again, Breaden walks over to her and rubs her shoulder trying to sooth her coughing fits.

Alice then laid down, Breaden helps her to the ground and laid Alice on her lap. "You're going to be okay Alice, you're going to be okay." she tells her, Alice just looks up at her and exhaled with a ragged breath. "Just rest alright just rest." Breaden tells her, brushing her long hair our of her face and Alice closes her eyes and slept. Breaden brushes away her tears and held Alice in her arms.

Then after a few hours, Breaden looks at her hands, seeing her claws were gone and that Alice fingernails were now bleeding black blood, Breaden gasp in horror and shook Alice. "Ally, Alice wake up." Breaden tells her, Alice coughs and opens her eyes, then black blood leak from her ears and mouth. "Hey hey, listen, I'm going to be gone for a while, just a while. Okay?" Breaden tells her Alice nods at her she was gently set down on the ground, Breaden took off her jacket and place it on Alice's shivering shoulders and she took off.

~8~8~8~

Back in the room, Matthew slept soundly as Rosalie watches him, "What are you still doing here?" he asks her with a smirk, Rosalie smiles at him. "Just spending time with my boyfriend and worrying the crap about Alice." she answers him, Matthew opens his eyes and looks at her. "You're not the only one that's worrying about her and I know Alice is strong." he tells her, she smiles at him, the rubs her shoulders. "You cold?" she asks her, she looks at him.

"Just a little." she answers him, "My jacket's over there." he points his his folded close clothes. She stood up and walks over to his jacket that sat on the chair. She picks it up and realizes that it was a little heavy, she reaches into pocket, and pulls out a syringe with dark orange liquid inside. She then turns back to Matthew holding the syringe in her hand. "Matt, where did you get this?" she asks him, he looks at it confused as well. Then the memory plays back in Rosalie's mind.

~Flashback~

 ** _She and Matthew examined the dying werewolf that was shaking violently due to the virus inside his system, then their mentor walks up to the wolf, took his arm and injects the dark orange liquid into his am. The wolf exhaled as he relaxes._**

 ** _"Teacher, what did you just do?" young Rosalie asks him, he looks at her, "I just save his life from a werewolf infection." he answers her, "What did you inject him with?" Matthew asks him. Their mentor walks and pulls out a few syringes with the same liquid inside and he shows them, "This is from a rare herb called Reishi, a wild purple planet that is a powerful remedy for sickness." he tells them._**

 ** _"You've been slipping that into our drinks, haven't you?" Rosalie tells him, he looks at he and smiles, "I have been for a long while, even in your food, so both you and Matthew are immune to this virus." he states and place one of the syringes in Matthew hand. He looks up at their mentor. "Just in case if you befriend a werewolf and they're dying from this sickness, take their arm, and inject it right where their forearm meets the elbow." he instructs them. Matthew looks at him and nods then back down at the syringe._**

~End of Flashback~

Rosalie gasp as she remembers, then looks at Matthew, "This is the cure, I think I just found the cure for Alice." she tells him, Matthew chuckles. Rosalie throws on his jacket, ran to him and smashes her lips on his. "I love you." she tells him, "And I love you, now go save our sister." he tells her.

She smiles, pockets the syringe and took off out of his room.

Back down at the basement, Alice heard the door was opened and she opens her eyes, "Breaden, is that you?" Alice asks her, "Yeah Alice, I'm right here." Breaden grips her hand. "Breaden. . . I can't see, I can't see." Alice tells her Breaden was taken back and pulls Alice onto her back, "Hang on, I'll get to to Deaton." she tells her, Alice nods and held on tight and Breaden took off.

~8~8~8~

Breaden kicks the doors to the operating room open and walks inside. "What happen?" Deaton asks as he pulls Alice off Breaden's back. "She just lost her vision." Breaden informs him, Melissa gasps then pulls out another table and she was laid down on it.

Derek step next to her and grips her hand, she returns the grip. "Hang in there Alice." he pleaded as Deaton and Melissa examines her. "How long?" Breaden asks them, Deaton looks at her. "A few hours at most." he answers, then Rosalie burst through the doors and they looks out her. "Out of my way!" She tells, bushing everyone away, pulls the syringe out and press on Alice's arm. "What are you doing?" Derek questions her as Rosalie place the needle to Alice's skin.

Rosalie looks at him, "I'm saving my friend." she answers and looks back at Alice's arm, "Inject the needle where the forearm meets the elbow." Rosalie whispers to herself and press the needle into the correct spot and injects the whole liquid in Alice's system.

Alice then exhale softly as she relaxes, Rosalie pulls the needle away and press to fingers to Alice's wrist. Then looks back at everyone, "She's okay, she's going to be fine." she tells them. "What did you give her?" Breaden asks he in amazement. Rosalie held up the syringe with a drop of the liquid left. "Reishi, a powerful remedy for sickness and makes great tea." she tells them, Deaton walks over to her and took the syringe from her. "Who gave you this?" he asks her.

"My mentor after he treated a werewolf from the same virus." she tells him, he looks at her, "I didn't remember until I found that syringe." she tells him, they then heard groaning, everyone looks at Alice, seeing she was waking up. Her eyes fluttered and she press her hand to her head. "Hey Alice, how are you feeling?" Melissa asks her, "Like someone just hit me with their car five times in a row." she groans and laid on her side, Rosalie sighs. "She's okay." Breaden said with relief and Derek pulls her into his arms, "Easy, easy wolf boy, I still ache." she mumbles. He just chuckles and nuzzled his face into her shoulder.

"What how come you or Matthew didn't get infected?" Satomi asks Rosalie and the young druid looks at her with a same, "The same way you didn't get infected, I was given amount of Reishi, my mentor keep spiking our drinks and food with it." she informs her, Alice chuckles. "That's sneaky bastard." she groans. "Hey, language Missy." Melissa tells her. Alice just laughs and land her back down. "Get some rest okay?" he tells her, Alice nods at him as Deaton and Melissa check her.

Then he and Satomi went to leave but an assassin stops him, she aim her gun at Satomi and fire, but Derek jumps in the way, shielding her, then Satomi came at her, dodging every bullet that was fired that her stabs the Assassin through the throat, then Deaton and Melissa step out, along with Breaden and Rosalie who held Alice's arms over her shoulders and they all watch Satomi pull her weapon out of the assassin's neck and the assassin hits the dead, Satomi looks back at them as Derek pulls himself back up.

"I may of learn to control my anger. But I still know when to use it." she states, Alice chuckles, "You've change Satomi, so different from oak creek that day." Alice states the older werewolf turns and looks at the younger werewolf. "How do you know about that?" she asks Alice. "An old friend of your show me what happened that night, you remember her; Harmony." Alice tells her, Satomi was shock at fist them smiles, I remember Harmony well, we would always play goe and she would always bring a smile to me, didn't care if I was a werewolf." she states.

"The rules don't matter to people like her, to her no matter what you are, you're still a person." Alice tells her, then chuckles. "Alice, less talking more walking." Breaden tells her and the two help her to the Elevator, but Derek jogs up to them, "I'll take her." he tells them, pulling Alice out of their grasp and picks her up into his arms. "Thank you again Rosalie." Derek tells her, stepping into the elevator.

Rosalie smiles and nods at him then the doors close.

~8~8~8~

Back in the vault, Stiles went to check on Maila after the Reishi cure work, he then saw a shock look on her face, he place his hand on her shoulder, but she pulls it off her, stood up and walks away him. Stiles picks up the list and saw that she saw the list.

Maila now knows that she wasn't a Tata at all; she was a Hale.


	8. Time of Death

Alice stood next to Scott as he and she both listen to their dad take document of killing Simon in defense of Stiles. She looks at him and he sighs. Then they both stood up and saw their dad step out of the office, "Thanks for waiting I know it's late." he tells them, "No it's fine, it's not like we're going to school tomorrow." Alice tells him.

"Well unfortunately I'm going to have to drive back to San Francisco tonight. I need to do a review at the field office, but I'll be back as soon as I can. I might have to miss the first game of the season." he tells them. "It's no big deal." Scott tells him, but Raphael shook his head. "Well it is too me. I'm keeping my promises." he tells them, Alice smiles at him.

Then they look down at the baggies in his face and saw the look of distress in his eyes, Alice tilts her head at this. "What I did, it was necessary, Justifiable, you two know that right?" he asks them, "Have you. . . done it before?" Alice asks him, he nods a little. "Two other times. It's not easy taking, taking another man's live, even if someone forces you to do it." he tells them, "How do you deal with it?" Alice asks him. "You look at it logically, with no emotions, be compartmentalized." he tells them.

"How do you do that?" Scott asks. "I used to do it by drinking." he answers, with a dry chuckles, Alice nods her head, now knowing why her dad always drank, he tried to bury his guilt away with drinking. "Come here." he tells them, pulling the two into his arms, Alice hugs him tightly, telling through that hug that she was sorry that she ever misjudge him. He then pulls back from them, feeling awkward. "One more thing. When I do come back, we have to talk about some stuff. You and your friends they way you guys handle things it doesn't seem to faze you like it should." he states, Alice tilts her head a bit.

"It's like you know something I don't and when I get back, I like to be in the know." he tells them, Alice looks at him taken back, seeing that he knows that they're hiding something from him. Then they walk off.

~8~8~8~

Alice flutters her eyes open, seeing that it was night time, she sat up straight, seeing that she was in Derek's bed and saw him laying on the couch. She pushes the covers off he, revealing that she was wearing only a black lace bra and underwear. Alice stood up and walks over to Derek, she sat down next to him, catching the scent of blood and she looks at Derek, seeing that she was sound asleep and slowly moves his shirt up to see the wound, it was the gun shot wound from the other night, she raise and eye brow seeing that the wound hasn't healed yet.

Then suddenly Derek's hands grips her hands, Alice jumps a little then rolls her eyes. He looks at her "What are you doing?" he asks her, "Seeing my boyfriend." she answers, he mumbled, "Why aren't you healing?" she asks him, Derek shot a look down at wound then back at her. "Some wounds take longer." he tells her. "And some leave scares, but not for people like you and me." she tells him, "Maybe I'm just tired." he answers, then moves his hands away from hers and laid on his side. "Derek, show me your eyes." she asks him.

"You already saw them." he tells he, Alice smiles a little. "Show me your real eyes." she rephrase the question, he turns on his back and looks at her, now glow, his real eyes were gone. "You've lost it haven't you, you powers." she asks him, he sighs, griping her hand.

~8~8~8~

Later a few hours, Alice was dressed and press at the bandage on Derek's side. "Consider yourself luck, you were grazed, but make sure it doesn't get infected." she informs him, pulling her hands away and Derek pulls on his shirt as Alice circles him, "This is probably something that you haven't had to worry about before, isn't it?" she asks him, he scoffs pulling his shirt on, "So everything gone, glowing eyes, healing. . ." she starts. "Smell, Hearing, speed, everything." he tells her, "Strength?" she asks, he smirks at her. "I can still with a fight." he tells her.

Alice smirks at him, "Oh really?" she question as he raise his eye brows, she then leans over the table and present her arm he scoffs at her, as her smiles widens. He leans over the table and locks his hand with hers. "You ready?" she asks him, "Hm-mm." he nods. "1. . . 2. . ." she states then jabs two fingers into his wound, and slams his hand down on the table. "Ah!" he whines pressing his free hand to his bandage wound. "3." she states. "You cheated, that's cheating." he complains. "I won." she tells him as he breathes.

"When you're human and facing off against a supernatural, you need to bend the rules a little bend, so their in your favor." Alice informs him, as he looks at her, she then leans forward a little, "I'm going to teach you how to bend." she tells him, he scoffs at his highly confidence Alpha girlfriend.

~8~8~8~

Alice then place a black gun on an open book, "This is a Sig Sauer P226 9mm." she informs him. "I don't like guns." Derek tells her, as he held his hand at his hip. "That's because you ever learn to use one." she tells him. "Or because I've been shot, repeatedly." he reminds her, Alice just smiles.

"You'll like this one." she tells him, taking the gun into her hand, then release the clip from the slot. "The legal clip size in California is 10, you always need to remember how many shots you fire." she tells him showing the clip. "Running out of bullets can get you killed and it always makes you look stupid." she informs him, locking the clip back into the gun and place the gun in his hand, "But using a gun isn't about learning to point and shot." she tells him. "Why's that?" he asks her, "Because an average person of 21 feet in .5 seconds if they have a knife they can gut you before you can pull and fire. So with the gun you need distance." she informs him.

Then she moves out at gun reach, standing in front of the window, "Go for it, pull the gun on me." Alice tells him, he looks at her chuckles a little and faces her, he stood ready and quickly raise the gun, but Alice was faster and disarms the gun from him and points it at him, "So, yeah." Derek mumbles as he points, feeling really stupid that Alice was able to disarm him so easily.

"Wanna try again?" she asks him with a smirk as he handed him back the gun. "Hm-mm." he answers and took the gun back, she stood there with a smiles as Derek ready himself, he looks at her and raise the gun at her, but again, disarms him.

Derek sighs, getting frustrated from that as Alice smirks at him, "One more time." he asks her, she raise her hands, "I can do this all night." she tells him, as they were inches from each others, "Hm-mm" Derek tells her as he looks into her eyes, then with one swift move Derek grips the side of her head, pressing his lips against hers and points the gun at her belly. He stops, then pulls back and their lips brush against each other. Alice smirks.

"You cheated." she whispers to him, he pulls back and looks at her. "Learning to bend." he tells her, throwing her words back at him, she looks back at him, grips the front of Derek's shirt, pulling him back. Her lips brush against his for a moment and he presses them together, Alice ran her hands through his hair as he picks her up, then turns them around and sat her down on the table, placing the gun to the side, Alice pulls back, pulling Derek's shirt off his body and he press his lips back against her, Alice welcome it as he grinds against her, pressing his hands at her hips, holding her tightly close to him.

~8~8~8~

Derek flutters his eyes opens, looks over and saw that Alice was fast asleep next to him, he then slowly moves her arm off him, making her shift in her spot, he got off the bed as she turns over on her other side, pulling the covers close to her.

Derek walks over to the table, he then looks back at Alice seeing that she was still asleep and he looks back at the table full of weapons, he presses his hands against the table edge and sighs, seeing all the weapons he has to learn, but looks back over at Alice.

\- _I'm never going to stop loving you. It doesn't matter to me what you are; werewolf, Banshee, Kanima, Kitsune, Wenedo, hunter, assassin or human or whatever else is out there. I will always now and forever love Derek Hale and nothing in all the world is going to change that._ \- he words ring in his head, he just smiles to himself.

Grateful to Alice, for everything she has done for him.

~8~8~8~

Back at Matthew Condo, Breaden was checking a few things out, she sighs as she leans back in her chair. She now understood why Derek and Alice we so in love with each others, why they take care of one another and always worry for each other.

It was on convenience they meet in the woods, Derek Hale and Alice McCall were destined to meet each other, they were more than boyfriend and girlfriend and werewolf mates.

They were soul mates.


	9. Preishable

Alice walks around with a book in her hands, trying to find something help, then she head the loft door open and saw that Scott, Lydia and Parrish were standing there. "Derek!" Alice calls out. Derek walks down the spiral and looks at her then at the door. Seeing the three standing there.

~8~8~8~

The five stood in a circle as Derek examines Parrish hands, there were no burns or scorch marks on him, Parrish looks over at Scott as he shrugs his shoulders him. "He covered you in gasoline?" Derek asks him, Parish nods his head at him as Derek lets go off his hands. "It's the hair and nails isn't it, the pats of the body that are essentially dead." Lydia states.

"Well they should be gone." Alice states, "I was set on fire, all of me should be gone." Parrish reminds them. "Not if you're like us." Scott states he motions to himself and Alice. "Like you?" Parrish was now confused, "I don't think he's like us." Derek tells him, the two girls look at him. "Then what is he?" Lydia asks. "I'm sorry I have no idea." Derek answers her. "But you knew about Jackson and Kira." Scott reminds him, Derek looks at him. "This is a little out of my experience. There might be something in the Beastiary, did you try Argent?" Derek asks him.

"I don't know where he is." Scott answers him, Lydia looks at the other werewolf, "Alice anything?" she asks her, Alice shrugs. "I'm sorry I got nothing, I would contact my old mentor but I haven't see or heard form him in years, he also does change his cell number two a month and I left my copy at home." Alice tells her, "Okay hold on, what's a Beastiary?" Parrish interrupts them. They look at him. "Actually that's not even my first questions. Just. . . just tell me one thing. All of you like Lydia, are you all psychic?" he asks them, "Psychic?" Derek asks, amused at his answers. Alice scratches behind her ear, "Not. . . exactly." Alice answers him, he looks at her. "Okay then what are you?" he asks slowly, the McCall twins look at Derek and he nods to them.

Scott sighs then closes his eyes as did Alice, then Scott opens his eyes, showing his searing read eyes, Parrish looks at him then at Alice as she too opens her eyes, showing her bright searing neon red eyes.

~8~8~8~

The Five pull Parrish up to Speed about the strange happenings around Beacon Hills, "What's a Kanima?" Parrish asks, Alice face palms. "We'll get back to that." Scott tells him as he sat on the couch arm, "But just know that everyone like us, everyone with some kind of supernatural ability is on the deadpool." Scott informs him.

"I'm don't even know what I am." Parrish mumbles. "Sorry to tell you this, but they don't care." Alice tells him as she stood next to Derek. Parrish looks over at her, "How many professional assassins are we talking about?" Parrish asks them. "We're starting to lose count." Lydia answers him, "I don't think it's professionals anymore." Alice confessed, they all look at her. "Remember Matt when he wanted the evidence against him gone?" Alice asks Scott, he nods. "What if the people that have access to the deadpool were like him; just someone that picks up a gun, taking a chance?" she asks them, crossing her arms.

"Now that you mentions that's what Hayes did, he took a chance." Parrish agrees with her, "Than anyone with the deadpool is taking a chance." Derek states as Lydia stood next to Alice, "But if Hayes had it then who else does, how easy is it to get this thing?" Parrish asks, everyone exchange looks.

~8~8~8~

Liam laid in his room, staring at his ceiling, thoughts ran though his mind, but he sighs and laid on his side, going to sleep, then heard his printer starting to print, he sat up and saw it print paper after paper.

He sat up and looks at his printer, seeing that it wasn't going to stop, he got off his bed, walk over, kneels down and picks up one of the papers with the deadpool list on them:

Sean Walcott 250

David Walcott 250

Micheal Walcott 250

Christina Walcott 250

Alice McCall 800

Lydia Martin 20

Scott McCall 25

Matthew Smith 750

Demaroco Montana 250

Rosalie Castle 650

Carrie Hudson 500

Kayleen Bettcher 250

Kira Yuikmura 6

Elias Town 250

Liam looks at the printer feeling frighten of this, so he stood up and press the cancel button, but the printer still printed the lists, so he reaches down and unplugs the printer and the printing stops.

~8~8~8~

"Meredith was at my grandmother's lake once and once was enough." Lydia tells Derek, Alice, Parrish and Scott. "How did your grandmother know her?" Derek asks her, "She didn't, she found her, because of another woman named Maddy, the woman she loved." Lydia states, then stood up and handed the Picture to Alice. "I never meet her, but I saw her name everywhere, she used to be part of a yacht racing team, there were plaques and trophies in the lake house from all the regattas she'd won." Lydia tells them with a smiles as she walks a little.

"How'd she die?" Parrish asks her, "How's not the story. It's happened right before. My grandmother Lorraine used to work in San Francisco for IBM, she was there on the weekend, catching up on work. She started hearing this sound. . . like rain. But when she looked out the windows. . . all she saw was blue sky." Lydia tells them.

"But she kept hearing the rain." Alice states as she looks away from the photo, "And it kept getting louder. Rain, thunder, cracking of shotguns in her head. So loud, she finally just screamed." she tells Alice as she stood in front of her. "Like a Banshee." Derek adds. Lydia moves away from Alice, "She called Maddy who was planing on taking one of the boats on the lake, she said that the sun was shining there too, so Lorraine didn't say anything." Lydia tells them.

"It was an accident." Parrish tells her, "It took them four days to find Maddy's body. And it took decades to figure out how Lorraine knew. She started with parapsychologists, like PhD in their names made it more scientific, they built a study in the lake use, according to every pseudoscientific theory they could find, none of it work, then she started getting into more extreme occults. Things like medium and psychics. All of them were failures, until she found Meredith. They found her at Eichen house, this fragile little girl who didn't understand the things she heard. They bought her to the study and they almost killed her. She was hospitalized for over a year, she. . . never really recovered. My grandmother drove her insane and I drove her to suicide and all she wanted to do was help." Lydia tells them and place the paper on it was another code.

Everyone was gathered to the table, "My grandmother created the code for the deadpool. They think she's the Banshee that put the names on the list in the fist place. . . she left this message in the same code." she tells them, Alice looks at the code. "But she didn't leave a cipher key, did she?" Scott asks her, Lydia looks at him and shook his head.

~8~8~8~

Parrish and Lydia left, leaving Derek, Alice and Scott in the loft. Scott walks over to Derek's jacket seeing a gun on top if it, then carefully he picks it up and looks at it. "Careful with that." Derek warns him as her and Alice walk over to Scott. He then looks at Derek. "I thought you didn't like gun?" Scott asks him, Derek took the gun from him and looks down at it.

"Does this have something to do with your eyes?" Scott asks him, Derek looks at Scott, then at Alice, she looks at him, nods his head and took the gun from him. Derek then looks at Scott. "My eyes, my strength, the healing. . . all of it." Derek answers him, "Gone?" Scott asks him. "Whatever Kate did to me, it's still happening." he states as Alice handed him back the gun and he place it back on his jacket. "If the deadpool was really made by a banshee, then there is something else you shout know about." Scott tells him, getting both Derek and Alice's attention. "You're name broke the third list it was the cipher key." Scott tells him. Alice took a step back, frighten at that.

"And the other two keys were Allison and Aiden." Derek states, "I don't want to make either of you nervous, it kind of feels like there a pattern there, doesn't it; Allison, Aiden, you." Scott tells him. "Names pick by a Banshee." Alice states, "It could mean, you're in danger." Scott states, Alice shook her head, "Scott." she states, the two look at her, "Banshees don't predict danger. . . they predict death."

~8~8~8~

Later the next day, Alice skips school and she meets up with Breaden who held a panic look on her face. "What is it?" Alice asks her, she handed Alice three papers with the first part of the list on them:

Alice McCall 900

Lydia Martin 25

Scott McCall 50

Matthew Smith 850

Rosalie Castle 750

Kira Yuikmura 7

"Oh my god." Alice mumbles, seeing all the names but her and her friends names left on the list "I don't care how much you're worth Ally, but I'm going to keep you safe." Breaden tells her, Alice looks at her and nods. "I know and I have to stay away from the school, until this deadpool business is done and over with." Alice tells her. Breaden nods at her, "Come on, you're hanging with me." Breaden tells her, locking her arm around Alice's and they walk off.

"Are we going to interrogate Hayes?" Alice asks him with a smirk, Breaden smiles, "You know me so well." she states, Alice chuckles, "Who was it that taught me to play rough?" Alice reminds her, "Come on, lets get dress and ready." she states and they walk off.

~8~8~8~

Breaden and Alice were dress in uniforms as they walk into the room where Hayes was in as he was cuff to the chair, "And who the hell are you?" he ask them, "Hello, deputy I'm with M.S marshal working in conjunction with this office and this is my partner, I believe you two already meet." Breaden states as Alice sat a little on the table. "Yeah I believe we did, he tazed me as I was defending my mate." Alice tells her with a smile.

Breaden smirks as she then looks back at Hayes "We would like to asks you a few questions." Breaden tells him, "Yeah well I got a question, how did you get those scars?" He asks her, Breaden looks over at Alice as the young werewolf moves off the table. "A werewolf." she answers. "How did you break your nose?" Alice asks him. He scoffs. "What's that suppose to mean. . ." he asks, but then was sock straight in the nose, as she brakes his bones.

~8~8~8~

Night fell as Alice ran to the school at the to get to the bonfire, she arrives at the school and walks silently thought the halls, then stops at a corner, seeing Scott, Maila and Liam at the mercy of assassins, she growls then steps out, "Hey boys." she calls out getting their attention, she cracks her neck. "That's no way to treat teenagers." she said darkly cracking her knuckles. The old man smirks at her and stood up.

"Get her boys." he orders them, the four charge at her, but Alice acted fast, she moves, socks on in the face, knocking him out, slams her arm on the other, knocking him out, then kicks her foot at the last one, knocking him against the lockers and it he hits the ground and was out cold. Alice looks down at him and slowly walks to the old man as he was now frighten of her. "Do you know why you shouldn't piss off a female wolf?" she asks him, then she head the music stop. And with a twirl, she knocks him out as well, her back facing him as he drops to the floor, out as well. "We intend to be very violent went it come to the people we care about." she answers.

Then Derek and Breaden arrive in the hall, seeing the assassin were out, Breaden looks at Alice with an annoy look. "What?" Alice asks her, "You couldn't leave me one to hit?" Breaden asks her, Alice shrugs. Then they heard clapping, everyone looks over and saw an old man standing at the other end of the hallway. "Well done, very well done, little one." he states and limps through the hall. Alice gasp as she recognize the scent. "It's been a long time since I saw you fight like that, but then against you were just a child when I first train you." he states as he steps in the light.

White hair, pale wrinkled skin, blue eyes, wore a black shirt with a vest over it, black baggy pants with old worn down boots, and he held a cane in his hand. "Alice McCall and Breaden, I'm not surprise you're both here, but then again neither am I." he states. "Mentor. . ." Alice breathes, Derek looks at he then back at the old man. "Ah. . . if it isn't Derek Hale, you were just a young boy when I first meet you." he states, Breaden helps the three off the ground.

"You know me?" Derek asks him, he nods. "You knew his mother, didn't you?" Alice asks him, the old man nods at her, "Yes, I knew Talia for a long time, I kept he secret from the other hunter clans because I saw good in her when others were blind of their fear for the werewolf species, but then I heard almost all of the Hales died in the fire, it was because of Gerard's fear for something he didn't understand." he tells them.

"And it's that same fear that the deadpool was created." Alice mumbles, everyone looks at her, "You were always the one to figure out the puzzle, little one. Now figure this one out." he tells her, Alice looks to the ground. Stating from the beginning; the deadpool was created to kill all the supernaturals, and the list was created but a banshee and there were three she knew of. Alice gasp as she cups he mouth. "Oh god. . ." she mumbles. "Alice. . ." Breaden steps next to her.

"I know. . . I know who created the list, who the Benefactor really is." she states, Who is it, Alice. Who is he?" Scott asks her, Alice shook he head, "Not he." she answers they look at her in confusion.

"She. Meredith. She's the Benefactor, she created the list."


End file.
